


How could I leave?

by firebird_writings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Bros, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/pseuds/firebird_writings
Summary: Darling Readers!This time there will be no Harald. I wanted to try my hand on Halfdan alone, and see what he would do without his brothers as back-up. And well... it turned out dark. So, fair warning; Halfdan is not very nice in this story. Although he does have his moments, he's still mostly a jerk. One could say it's  S4 Halfdan before he got his character development.Still, have fun reading! And I'm always happy to get comments.





	1. Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Darling Readers!
> 
> This time there will be no Harald. I wanted to try my hand on Halfdan alone, and see what he would do without his brothers as back-up. And well... it turned out dark. So, fair warning; Halfdan is not very nice in this story. Although he does have his moments, he's still mostly a jerk. One could say it's S4 Halfdan before he got his character development. 
> 
> Still, have fun reading! And I'm always happy to get comments.

It was your dad’s birthday tonight. You were supposed to be at the restaurant at 7 o’clock sharp. Your mother had emphasized how important it was that you were on time. Although you didn’t really get why exactly it was so important since she would be there almost too early to make sure the reservation was not lost. Still, you wanted the night to be a nice one, so you had promised.  
  
You were humming quietly as you toweled off after a nice hot shower. You had debated taking a shower since you knew you would need one after the birthday dinner but then the prospect of washing off the day had won out. Now squeaky clean you felt a lot better. Feeling nice and clean beat having to shower twice in one day by a lot. Wrapping the towel around yourself you searched for your set of rollers. Dad liked it when your hair was in curls, springing around your face. That was worth wrangling the hairdryer and the rollers. But you couldn’t find them in the bathroom. Huh. Apparently you had packed them away somewhere when you last had had a fit of spring cleaning. They probably were somewhere in your closet, if you knew your neurotic self.  
  
Combing through your hair with your fingers you exited the bathroom. Only to nearly jump out of your skin when you saw a person lounging on your bed.  
  
“You almost gave me a heart attack”, you complained, your heart beating painfully against your rips. Almost immediately you had recognized him, of course. The floppy blonde mohawk was unmistakable, after all. The full-face tattoos were, as well. It had only been the shock of seeing him here when you had agreed he would only come drop by after the birthday dinner.  
  
“The door wasn’t locked”, he said with a lopsided smirk. That was total bullshit. You always locked your door. But this man was an expert at lock-picking. “I thought I would stop by before you go out...” He looked you over, only clad in a towel and nothing else.  
  
That was not good. That was not good, at all!  
  
You had met Halfdan about a month ago when you had struggled to get rid of a jerk in a club. Halfdan had come to your rescue and he had proven to be good company. True, he had a crude sense of humour and he was not the gentlest person one could meet; but he was really not as bad as people made him out to be. Somehow he had convinced you to take him home to yours that night, and ever since the two of you had had nightly encounters that left you breathless, and wanting more.  
  
“I have to get ready”, you replied, pulling the towel tighter around your body, passing him and walking to the closet where your dress was already hung out on the door. You were not entirely comfortable with him showing up unannounced. You had promised to be on time, after all. And promises would not be broken! Not even for a ridiculously hot man who knew how to turn your insides to mush.  
  
“Alright, alright.” He sat up and leaned on his arms. “I just thought it would be cool to see you dressed up nicely. The most clothing I’ve seen you wear recently are your undies when I rip them off you before I fuck you.” He laughed slightly at that, knowing full well what effect his words had on you. You were blushing like mad, and you were both embarrassed and turned on. Growing up your parents had drilled into you that one should never use rude words, and you still were not very good at cursing and such things. To hear Halfdan bluntly talk about what he wanted to do to you had probably been a big factor on why you had let him bed you in the first place. It was so deliciously naughty to listen to him growl those words into your ear as he was buried inside you so deeply. And even now, with a ticking clock in the back of your mind, you could feel your nether regions growing warm, your brain going back to when he had last had you naked.  
  
You took a deep breath to calm yourself and turned around to face him. The intense look on his face, directed at your barely-clad body, had you trembling, though. You couldn’t deny that you loved how heated the gaze of his dark eyes behind that curtain of hair could get.  
  
“You want to see me in a nice dress?” You took the dress of the hanger and waved it teasingly, trying to get back some control over the situation. “How about you close your eyes, then? Let’s make it a bit of a surprise?”  
  
“Okay, deal”, he responded readily, closing his eyes and even covering them with his hands. Moments like this, him being an absolute dork, made it so difficult to dislike him even though he could be an absolute wanker at times. “Tell me when to look.” Forcing down a smile you put on the dress, happy that he was playing along for the time being. You had chosen the dress partly because you looked absolutely gorgeous in it, and partly to annoy your mother. She thought the dress was too provocative, although when asked she could not tell you why exactly that was. You knew why, but of course you didn’t tell her. The dress would be almost see-through if not for the shorter under-dress. The sheerness made the otherwise innocent-looking dress bold.  
  
“You can look”, you told Halfdan with a smile once the fabric sat on you the way you wanted. When he opened his eyes you twirled for him, letting the skirt fly. You gave a silly little curtsy and basked in the obvious reverie Halfdan was in.  
  
“Look at you...” He stood up and moved closer to you, seeming for all intents and purposes like a predator that had caught sight of his target. His eyes on you had you trembling. “Wow. You look gorgeous.” He took your hand and let you twirl under his arm, turning from predator to dork once again, making you blush slightly. Then he gripped your hips and pulled you in close, leaning down and brushing his lips against yours. “I really like this.”  
  
This was probably the most sincere compliment he had given you since you had started seeing each other. ‘Seeing’ as in ‘he would stop by your apartment late at night to fuck all sense out of you and then leave’. That was the arrangement you had, and it worked for the two of you. So all the nice things he said to you were naturally somehow linked to sexual stuff. This was the first ever innocent compliment, and it made your heart flutter.  
  
“Thanks”, you breathed, desperately trying to tell your heart to shut up. You didn’t have this kind of relationship. It was no relationship, at all. You were… fuck buddies. It was a nasty word but it described perfectly what you would get up to together. You weren’t even friends. You didn’t know enough of each other to be friends.  
  
“You’ll knock them all dead tonight.” He kissed you again, longer this time. He coaxed your mouth open and explored it slowly with his tongue before gently sinking his teeth into your lower lip, making you gasp. Your body was already starting to react to his closeness. The last few weeks really had made you sensitive to where he was and what he was doing. You were holding onto him as you kissed, and you almost lost yourself in the making-out session. When Halfdan’s hands wandered to your ass, squeezing it possessively, you were pulled out of your trance, though.  
  
“Okay, play time is over”, you said and pulled away, but couldn’t hold back the dreamy smile. Halfdan’s mouth was honestly sinful. “I have to get ready.” Didn’t you say that already? You couldn’t remember. “You know, make up and hair and stuff.” He looked at you poutingly, his frown making the swirls tattooed on his face crinkle.  
  
“You still have time”, he protested and glanced at your clock. “You have to be there at 7, right?” You nodded at that. “There. That’s two hours. So I have one and a half to ravage you.” He seriously overestimated your ability to prink yourself up. You didn’t have that much skill. You opened your mouth to tell him just that but he crashed his lips to yours again, making out with you much more passionately this time. He pulled you back in, his hands grabbing your ass harder, his crotch pressing against you through your dress. “Just stay for a little bit...”, he whispered against your lips. You cursed in your head. He knew exactly what kind of effect he had on you, and he used it to his advantage shamelessly. Sometimes you hated him for it but those moments never lasted. You loved his hands on you, and how much pleasure they could bring you, too much. Being in Halfdan’s arms, being at his mercy, was addictive. Although the way he treated you was not always gentlemanly, most of the time far from it, you had grown to crave it. It was like he owned part of you, with you being desperate for his touch.  
  
“I can’t stay”, you whimpered in between kisses, gasping when he held you tighter, his fingers digging into the flesh of your bum. Normally you loved being treated like that, manhandled to his liking. But right now you were running late with too many preparations still to do. And while your bare crotch seemed to really like Halfdan pressing himself against it if the tingles that built up there were any indication, you didn’t have time to fool around right now. The kisses he was crashing onto your lips almost swayed you, though. Before you knew it you were eagerly kissing back, and your hips started to rub against his. You felt his smirk against your lips. It was like you had no control whatsoever over your body when he was near. Forcefully you pulled away from his mouth, panting already. “My hair needs time, my make up, too… Mom will kill me if I’m late. And she will grill me why I’m late before she does that”, you added.  
  
Ever since your family had found out who was keeping you company at night, they had tried convincing you to cut off all contact to Halfdan. Apparently you seeing Halfdan was a bigger deal than your brother knowing people who could tell him that Halfdan was a prick. Because, how else did your brother know that Halfdan had a reputation for some criminality? And that said crimes were of the assault and battery kind? Yes, your brother had contact with shady people, as well, but apparently that was not as bad as you having the same contact. And of course your mom had stonewalled when you had accused her of applying double standards. You understood that they were just worried about you but it was your decision, after all. And it wasn’t like Halfdan was pulling you into a life of crime. On the contrary, just as you tried to keep him away from your everyday life, he tried to keep you away from his. Your time together was purely carnal, and any connection between the two of you ended when he left your apartment.  
  
“I know”, he mumbled against your lips in between kisses and leaned his forehead against yours. “I know she’ll be mad.” One of his hands lifted up the back of your dress, and then you felt him smack your bare bottom hard, making your legs weaken momentarily as your hips bucked into his. He hit you again, making you whine. “But do you really wanna go out right now?” The sudden pain got you aroused instantly. Before meeting Halfdan you would have never thought that pain could in any capacity turn you on. But you had found out that the odd slap on your bum in the throes of passion made you really wet and enhanced your pleasure. You two had dabbled in spanking after your revelation, trying if you liked it in earnest. But you had broken down weeping uncontrollably when Halfdan had spanked your ass so hard you could see a hand print for days, so you had aborted mission after two hits. He had actually been really nice to you after that, not apologizing to you with words but with his tongue on your skin, bringing you to orgasm over and over until the pain had been forgotten.  
  
His hand wandered from your butt cheek over your hips and slid between your legs, teasingly rubbing your labia. You grabbed onto his muscular upper arms for support and couldn’t help but let out the most undignified whine at his touch. It was half arousal that had you mewling, and half embarrassment. It was rather pathetic how quickly he could get you wet. His feather-light touches were driving you crazy, he was not giving you any of the friction your body was craving. You wanted him to truly rub you. Or to back off. Either one. But he only rubbed you gently, barely any pressure applied. If he kept that up you would inevitably drench your dress.  
  
“Halfdan”, you whimpered in protest, trying half-heartedly to push him away. But he was relentless, sucking on your neck, nosing along your jaw before whispering into your ear:  
  
“Just stay and come for me all night...” Then he bit down on your neck. Your whimpers turned into a keening moan, his teeth throwing you into the blissed-out horny state he so often worked you into. His lips were working on your neck and goosebumps formed all over your body. You wanted to remind yourself that you had to get going. That you didn’t have time for that. But his words were so erotic, and the tone of voice he used…  
  
You were a goner. You started grinding your hips against Halfdan’s, not even caring that you probably smeared your juices all over your dress. You were ready to give in and just stay; having dirty, filthy, glorious sex with him all night long. The birthday dinner and the face your mother made when you did something she didn’t like be damned. The kind of face she made when the conversation turned to Halfdan.  
  
You sighed deeply, and it cost you a lot of strength to pull away from him.  
  
“I can’t stay”, you said, more moaning than anything. “Please… let go. It’s my dad’s birthday. I have to go.”  
  
“An hour, that’s all I ask”, Halfdan replied and pushed your damp hair out of your face. “I’ll even drive you to the restaurant.” His eyes were even darker than normal, his pupils blown wide. He wanted you. And he wanted you now. Not once since you had met him he hadn’t gotten what he wanted from you. And it wasn’t like you didn’t want him. The throbbing between your legs was clear enough. You sighed in defeat.  
  
He immediately pulled you in close and his hand found your clit on the first try. He was very familiar with your body by now. This time he rubbed hard. Your eyes closed on their own accord as his hand worked its magic on you, the wet sounds of your drenched sex the only noise in the room. The noise aroused you even further and you felt your pussy clenching in need. It clearly needed to be filled. You wanted him to bury his fingers deep inside you, as much as you hated to admit it.  
  
The moan that was threatening to spill from your mouth was blocked abruptly as Halfdan’s unoccupied fingers wrapped around your throat. You gasped and your hands flew to his arm, gripping it as he tightened his hold, choking your slightly. You had tried that only once before and the lack of air had heightened all sensations, though you had been scared, as well. But never had Halfdan done it without warning you beforehand, giving you the chance to protest. Until now, that was.  
  
“I love feeling your pulse against my fingers”, he whispered hotly against your cheek, pressing a soft kiss onto your skin. You whimpered in arousal, tingles shooting down your body where they merged with the waves of pleasure his other hand was already pulling from you. Your hips bucked up helplessly. “You want to come for me, don’t you?” He rubbed you even harder, making your body tremble.  
  
“Please”, you choked out around his hand, desperate. You head started to get dizzy and your muscles were spasming. You didn’t even know what you were asking for. You only knew that it was too much. Too much pleasure, too much pressure.  
  
“Do it. Come for me”, Halfdan commanded you through gritted teeth, his hand rubbing you faster. “You know what I will do once you’re done?” His voice was so lewd, so obscene. You loved when he told you exactly what kind of depraved things he wanted to do to you. “I’m gonna brutally fuck you through this bed until it breaks in half. You understand me?” You moaned in response, earning you another sweet kiss on your cheek. “Good girl”, he praised you. “Now come for me. I want to see you come on my fingers.” You had no defense against his words and his actions. Your pleasure burst and with a cut-off cry you came. Your hips were violently moving, your entire body was flooded with sensation as you were rocking against Halfdan’s hand, moaning the entire time.  
  
The hand around your throat loosened, and then an arm was wrapped around your shoulders just as your legs gave out. They couldn’t hold you anymore and your body crashed into Halfdan, who caught you and held you close while your orgasm was still in full work. You were shaking, writhing against him and bucking wildly as the only thing you could do was ride out your orgasm. You could faintly hear Halfdan murmuring sweet nothings into you ear as he kept you upright, making you feel somewhat safely contained in his tight embrace. But instead of slowly dying down as you were used to, the sensations just continued, wafting through you like receding waves only to come back with full intensity.  
  
“I bet that felt good”, were the first words you really heard Halfdan say. His voice was soft, as were the kisses he placed lovingly on your lips and your cheeks, each of them sending another wave of pleasure through you. You couldn’t hold back needy whimpers. It was too much. Your hips were still moving on their own, so much sensation flooding your body that it started to hurt. You were completely overwhelmed and overstimulated.  
  
“Please...” You were barely able to raise your voice, and you felt a few stray tears rolling down your cheeks. Only to be kissed away by the blonde who still pressed you to his body firmly.  
  
“What do you need”, he asked you. That was a good question. Your mind was completely empty right now. The birthday party was forgotten, as well as your family’s disapproval. The only thought that was slowly expanding in your head was that you wanted Halfdan. You needed him.  
  
“You”, you gasped, still breathlessly clinging to him. “Please!” He chuckled quietly.  
  
“Oh no, babe”, he tutted. “You have to tell me what you want me to do. Use your words.” You whimpered.  
  
He knew exactly how hard it was for you to say such things aloud!  
  
“Please”, you repeated and whimpered.  
  
“Please what, dollface?”  
  
“Fuck me! Please fuck me!” You sobbed the words more than you said them. “I need you, Halfdan!”  
  
“Good girl.” He pressed a gentle kiss against your temple and that was all the warning you got before he dragged you over to your bed.


	2. In too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darling readers!
> 
> I finally got the second chapter done. It took rewrite after rewrite but now I'm finally happy with it.  
It's dark. It's rough. It's not for everyone. There is not much romance or gentleness in this chapter. You've been warned.  
Still, everything that happens, happens with the explicit consent of the protagonist. There are no boundaries being discussed here but please be assured that they were discussed at a time before the start of the story. 
> 
> Have fun reading it, and as always, critique is welcome!

He claimed your lips, making your knees shake with his rough and scratchy kisses even more than they already were, while he was pulling at your dress. In the back of your mind there was this little thought that you should tell him to be careful; you rather liked this dress and wouldn’t want it destroyed. But you had neither the breath nor the time to say something, and before you even knew it the fabric was pooling around your feet, leaving you naked before Halfdan.  
  
“Gods, you’re perfect”, he murmured against your lips before trailing kisses along your jaw to your ear, his beard leaving delicious burning tingles on your skin, and his hands grabbing and pawing at your body. You whimpered, gripping his shirt in an attempt to remove it. You needed him naked, skin against skin. He grabbed your hair, though, and yanked at it, making you turn around. Pressing himself against your backside, he kissed and nibbled at your neck. “My perfect little slut. You’re so horny that you just need to get fucked. Don’t try to deny it”, he said, his hand coming around and cupping your sex and squeezing, making you whimper. “You’re so fucking wet for me.” He slapped your pussy, and you yelped. “You need that gorgeous little cunt stuffed, don’t you? Tell me”, he demanded and rubbed your clit, pulling your head back even more. “Don’t lie to me!”  
  
“Yes”, you cried out, desperately canting your hips. “Please, Halfdan...” Before you could say any more he had pushed you away from him and onto the bed. Hearing him tinker with his belt buckle you tried to gain some balance and get your knees under you but your legs were jelly and didn’t want to cooperate.  
  
“Did I say you could get up?” A hard smack landed on your ass, making you gasp. Then you felt Halfdan’s knee digging into your back, his leg pinning you down. Although you knew that you should be upset that he was keeping you down like a disobedient dog, you were more aroused than anything, finally feeling his skin on yours. The sharp pain his knee was causing you was nothing against the arousal. Trembling in anticipation you waited patiently, hearing him pull his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor so it joined your dress and his trousers. Your face was flush against the mattress but you could imagine how tousled Halfdan’s hair was now, messily strewn over his face, obscuring his dark wild eyes. You whimpered and gripped the sheets tightly.  
  
He was right; you were impossibly wet, and all he had to do to achieve that was kissing you and manhandling you. Your family would be disgusted if they knew how much you liked being treated like that. How much you liked being called a slut, Halfdan’s slut. How it got you going to know that Halfdan was using your body to his pleasure just the way he wanted, without regard to your needs. They would hate that exactly this treatment met your needs perfectly. You needed Halfdan to be rough with you.  
  
You heard the condom wrapper and the sound immediately put you at ease. Halfdan and you had agreed since the first time you had had sex that even the tiniest risk of you falling pregnant was too much of a risk. He had declared that he didn’t want any children, that he in fact didn’t even like children as they were messy and noisy, and that while he would certainly enjoy cumming inside you he would not risk it. His words had made you blush violently, especially since he had used the crudest words possible. You had to admit that the prospect of him spilling his hot seed inside you, filling you to the brim was beyond erotic. But you were responsible enough to not risk a pregnancy over an admittedly very hot fantasy.  
  
The knee disappeared but you knew better than to try again and get on your hands and knees. If Halfdan wanted you in that position he would arrange your limbs to his liking. You moaned when you felt him rub against your pussy, rock hard and pulsing, wetting himself on your juices before shoving into your still spasming pussy deeply.  
  
You practically howled at the delicious stretch and the sudden fullness as he slammed in balls-deep, making you feel impaled on him. But you could still hear Halfdan’s moan over your own noise. You loved the feeling of his cock inside you, and he loved the feeling of your cunt around him. The two of you fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. You didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that you were so well-matched sexually.  
  
“Oh fuck”, he groaned out and pressed his hips a bit more closely to your ass, his cock sliding just a fraction deeper into you, making you mewl. You could feel your juices trickle out of your pussy around him. “You like that, huh?” His hot breath was ghosting over your ear, his entire body pressed you into the bed. “You like me treating you like that. You’re such a fucking whore for me.” Before you could answer he started to move inside you, your pussy making wet squelching sounds that had you both moaning.  
  
It was like he was making more space inside you with every thrust he was beating into you. Your eyes were rolling into the back of your head as he pounded you into the mattress. You felt like he had never before fucked you quite that roughly, and that it had never felt that good before. But you thought that every time the two of you had sex.  
  
Halfdan was growling into your ear, calling you his whore, his horny little bitch, panting heavily as he hammered your pussy. He had been the first one to call you names during sex, and surprisingly it got you even more aroused, even though you would have sworn it was impossible. Normally you hated demeaning names and insults, especially when they were aimed at you for being forward. Did you know what you wanted sexually? Yes. Did you chase what you needed in bed? Yes. Did that make you a slut or a whore? No. But Halfdan calling you a whore and, more specifically, his whore made your nerve-endings sing.  
  
He wrapped your hair around his fist and tugged it back, the sting making you moan. The arch he was forcing from your back as he pulled your head back made your pelvis shift, and you felt him even deeper inside you, fucking away at your cervix.  
  
“Hands and knees”, he ordered and sat up, pulling you with him. You scrambled into position the way he wanted and yelped when he pushed inside you hard, the angle making him hit your g spot squarely, making your legs quiver. He chuckled darkly at your reaction, then he turned your head to face the body-length mirror beside your closet. “Look at what a fucking slut you are”, he hissed, letting you catch a glimpse of the reflection of yourself getting pounded by a tattooed, savage criminal. You moaned wantonly but couldn’t keep your eyes on the view. It felt so good to be fucked so harshly by him that your eyes fluttered shut on their own and your moans got louder with each hard thrust, your fists tugging on the sheets. You could almost feel his cock all the way up in your stomach, shoving organs out of the way. “Tell me”, he demanded and pulled on your hair, yanking you up against him. Your balance was thrown off. Now the only thing keeping you upright was his hand in your hair and his cock inside you. “Tell me that you love being my whore! That you love getting fucked by me!”  
  
“Yes! Yes”, you shrieked as he pounded you into next week, beating your pussy into mush. “I love it! I love it!” It was nothing but the truth, you adored what he did to you, no matter how brutal. “Please, Halfdan! Please fuck me!!” A loud yelp interrupted the words that spilled out of your mouth beyond your control as he shoved into you extra roughly. “Please… more… I need more...” You were moaning and whimpering, craving Halfdan’s intense attention, wanting him to keep fucking you forever.  
  
It was absolutely disgusting when you thought about it. You were a needy mess for a man who came to your apartment in the dead of the night to fuck you and then leave. And he did not only fuck you, he practically destroyed you and put you back together each time, roughing you up thoroughly in the process. It was more intense than anything you had experienced before, and just to feel this intensity you let him do unspeakable things to you.  
  
But even those self-conscious thoughts couldn’t bring you to tell Halfdan to get lost. You wanted him, with all the nasty things he did to you and with all the criminal stuff he had a reputation of doing. You knew that your family would call it an abusive relationship, telling you that he wasn’t good for you, and begging you to cut all contact if they could see what was happening in your apartment right now. Two out of three things they were already telling you constantly.  
  
Your phone started ringing suddenly, interrupting with the old-school telephone sound you had chosen for your mom’s calls the soundscape that was panting and groaning, whimpering and wet slaps of flesh hitting flesh. Immediately your heart started beating faster, although you didn’t know how that was even possible. Your pulse had been rather fast already. But now it felt like your heart wanted to escape your body.  
  
“Halfdan...”, you whimpered, not even knowing what exactly you wanted to ask of him. In an instant one of his hands was wrapped around your throat, the other was cupping your pussy, pressing you tightly against him.  
  
“What?” He canted his hips against yours, not really thrusting but still moving. “What is it, my lovely little slut?” He used just the tiniest bit of strength to squeeze your throat. “Do you want me to stop so you can answer your phone? Hm? Would you really talk to your mother like that, with my cock deep inside your soaked, swollen cunt; not sure if I wouldn’t just continue to fuck you?” He was mouthing kisses onto your shoulder in between words. You moaned shakily, turning your head just a little bit so you could see him from the corner of your eye. You found him so beautiful like this, his hair sticking to his forehead and his tattooed skin glistening with sweat.  
  
“Halfdan...”  
  
“Would you like that”, he asked you over the still ringing phone, sinking his teeth into your skin, making you gasp. “Trying to keep your voice steady while I smash your pussy? Just think about it; your mother is just a phone line away from hearing her pretty, precious daughter getting fucking railed.” You sobbed, his words and the rough voice he used shooting arousal straight to your core.  
  
This was so depraved! And you loved it!  
  
“She would hear you moaning for me, screaming my name as I fucking destroy your cunt!” He pulled out a bit and slammed deep inside again immediately after. You cried out and gripped his thigh, trying to somehow ground yourself even though it seemed impossible. “Oh yes. That’s exactly what she would hear.” He thrust again, hitting your cervix. “I could reach over and take the call”, he told you, and his voice became low and deep. Dangerous. “I could do it. I could shove you into the mattress and start going to town on your gorgeous little pussy. Your mother would listen to you coming on my cock. She would hear you begging me to let you come, begging for an orgasm that would rip you apart.” Another hard thrust that had you gasping for air. You would be so sore tomorrow. “Do you think she would hear the naughty noises your dripping pussy is making? Your pussy is so wet for me it’s making a mess on your sheets. Did you even notice?” He scooted back, pulling you with him until you were both standing. Well, he was standing; you were hanging onto him, speared on his cock. His hand left your throat and found your hair again, shoving your face into the mattress, mere millimeters from where your coupling had left a puddle of your juices. “Look at the mess you made, you dirty bitch”, he growled and pressed your face down hard on the bed.  
  
He fucked you even harder, his hard cock hitting your g spot repeatedly in this position. It was like he wanted to leave a permanent imprint on you; making sure you remembered this encounter for days to come. But you didn’t care. You didn’t care that it would be hell to walk in high heels tonight, or to walk at all without wincing at every step you took.  
  
“Halfdan!” Your body was clenching up, all your muscles tense and trembling, you wanted more. You needed more. You needed the blonde to wreck you. You needed him to fuck you until you screamed. And then you needed him to keep fucking you until you couldn’t even whimper anymore. Your orgasm was building so quickly it made you shake in an effort to delay it. There would be hell to pay if you climaxed now. “Please!”  
  
“You’re gonna come again, whore?” Halfdan snarled and pressed himself even closer to you, changing the angle slightly. He was now fucking almost straight down into you, using gravity to ram your pussy impossibly hard. “Are you such a horny bitch that you need to come again? You better fucking beg me to let you!” He smacked your ass in rhythm with his deep thrusts and you wailed.  
  
“Please”, you keened. “Let me come! Please! I need to come!”  
  
“Beg harder, whore”, he ordered you coldly, pounding away at your insides. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
“Please make me come, Halfdan!” You were sobbing now, desperate with need. “Please! Make me come! I need to come!”  
  
“Then fucking do it”, he roared. “You better enjoy this one because I might not let you come again tonight! So come for me! Now!”  
  
You wailed into the sheets in ecstasy as the coil inside you snapped, your pussy clenching painfully around his cock as your orgasm drowned you. You had never come from being ordered to. Never before had anyone screamed at you to orgasm like he wanted to punish you if you didn’t. You were coming so violently that your entire body was bucking under Halfdan, your limbs flailing, only his quick reaction of grabbing your hips tightly stopped you from sliding off the bed.  
  
He fucked you through your orgasm, and you didn’t even know if it was pleasure or pain bursting in your core, making you howl and moan. Soon his thrusts started to lose rhythm. He was close to orgasm, as well. You squirmed under him, wanting to turn enough to watch him coming. He was so unbelievably beautiful during climax, and you couldn’t get enough of seeing it. But his hands were hard on your body, keeping you right where you were although you keened in protest. You squeezed your eyes shut and concentrated on the sounds he was making. They were almost as good as the visual.  
  
He panted heavily and grunted with the effort, pumping his cock into you until with a helpless groan he came. His weight crashed down on you and smothered you in his warmth.  
  
“Gods, you feel fucking amazing”, he moaned into your neck and bit gently into the delicate skin. You mewled, savouring the aftershocks of both your orgasms, and he let out deep primal growls as he pawed at your body, carressing your heated skin. After what felt like eternity Halfdan pulled out of your overly sensitive pussy and rolled off you. You whined in displeasure, which made him chuckle. “There is no time for round two, babydoll”, he said and smacked your ass, making you wince. Now that the arousal and need was gone you actually felt the pain. “You need to get up. You have make up and hair to do. Right?”  
  
Yes. Right. You remembered.  
  
You sat up with difficulty and glanced at your clock. Thank the heavens, you still had time! You sighed in relief.  
  
“What? You doubted me?” Halfdan lounged on your bed again, resting his head on his forearm, almost looking like he hadn’t fucked you senseless just minutes earlier. It wasn’t fair.  
  
“No...” You shook your head tiredly. If he said he would fuck your for an hour, then he would fuck you for an hour. You had learned that the hard way. On both ends of the spectrum. One time he had left you dripping and horny after half an hour when you had said you had no more time than that. Another time he had fucked you through the night, just as he had claimed. “Oh God...” Your legs shook terribly as you stood up and you didn’t know how you made it to your dressing table without falling, slipping on your dressing gown before sitting down.  
  
You looked thoroughly screwed. There was no other description for it. Sighing deeply you took your brush and tried to make order of the bird’s nest that was your hair. There was definitely not enough time to curl it now, so you had to think of something else. After brushing out the worst knots you offered your comb to Halfdan.  
  
“A little help?” You raised your eyebrows at him questioningly. It only seemed fair since he was the one who had messed you up in the first place. At first he didn’t move and just as you thought he wouldn’t deign to even acknowledge your request he got up, walked up to you buck naked, and wordlessly took the comb. You hid a little smile searching for your make up bottle with a lowered head.  
  
Both of you worked in silence for a while, Halfdan combing the tangles out of your hair gingerly and you meticulously applying your make up. It was a rather peaceful atmosphere, you had to admit. And just a tiny bit weird. Once or twice he had stayed for a while, holding you tightly against him, probably too exhausted to move himself. But this was the first time the two of you did something remotely domestic after sex.  
  
“I will never understand why women do that to themselves.” He grumbled suddenly, pulling you out of your thoughts.  
  
“Hm?” You looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
“This.” He gestured to your head. “All that.” This time you didn’t hide your smile. You turned around to him and replied cheekily:  
  
“Well, not everybody can have their face paint permanent.” You even dared poking his tattoos above his eye, then following them along his eyebrows with a gentle finger down to his cheekbone. You felt the slight shudder he tried to suppress but didn’t comment on it when he merely harrumphed.  
  
“It saves a lot of time”, he said. “If I had to paint them on every morning I would never get anything done.”  
  
“They are very elaborate”, you agreed and turned your attention back to your face.  
  
“And to think I would have to do them twice!”  
  
“Twice?” You couldn’t decide between a bold red lipstick and a more muted rosewood one. You knew which one your mom would prefer. Halfdan went back to combing your hair.  
  
“My brother can’t draw to save his life”, he explained plainly. “He can’t even draw stick figures properly.”  
  
“You have a brother?” Okay, now you were a bit weirded out. Sure, Halfdan knew the basics about your family. But then, you always met in your apartment. It was only natural that the one or other thing about your life and your family had come up. But he never talked about his family, or what his life was like outside of your encounters. What was making him open up now? Was it that he was tired and careless after sex?  
  
He hummed in affirmation.  
  
“Yeah. Harald.”  
  
“Your parents must have hated you.” It was out of your mouth before you had even fully thought it. And you wanted to smack yourself over the head immediately after. Halfdan’s entire body tensed and his eyes shot up, meeting yours, his tattoos crinkling when he frowned at you.  
  
“Hm?” That one syllable conveyed so much meaning. The little hairs in the back of your neck stood. He didn’t scare you when he had you in his grip, using your body at his leisure. He didn’t even scare you when his hand was wrapped around your throat, squeezing. But right now, with only one syllable, he had you afraid.  
  
“They gave you the weirdest names.” You tried keeping your voice even, playing it off as if you hadn’t even noticed his change in posture. Like anyone could miss that he had grown ready to pounce in a heartbeat.  
  
“Oh. That.” He went back to combing your hair, the spell broken. You put down the red lipstick again, quite sure that with trembling hands you wouldn’t be able to use it just now. Instead you opted to powder your face. One didn’t need finesse to do that. You also decided to not ask. You didn’t even want to know what else he thought you could’ve meant.  
  
“So...”, you tried. “Is Harald older or younger than you?” You weren’t sure if you even wanted to know more about Halfdan. But it seemed rude to not show interest, now that he had let slip that he had at least one sibling.  
  
“He’s the older one”, was his quite normal short answer. “Likes to gloat about it.” So Halfdan was a younger brother. It was difficult to imagine him behaving like your brother did with you. But then, Ben was Ben. And Halfdan was Halfdan. “Your brother owes him money, by the way.” He said it nonchalantly, almost like an afterthought. But his words filled your spine with ice.  
  
“What?” How the hell could that be? How the hell could Ben, who so adamantly insisted on you leaving Halfdan because he was an evil person, owe money to said evil person’s brother; and dare talk to you about Halfdan’s bad influence on you without even blushing! You would have to throttle him.  
  
“Not much”, he tried to reassure you. “Only 200. But Harald likes his money back on time.”  
  
200\. Two-hundred? That was ‘not much’? Students like Ben lived on that almost a month.  
  
You abruptly stood up, actually tearing your hair out of Halfdan’s grip. But you didn’t care about the sharp sting. You walked to your closet and yanked out the box that was sitting on the shelf unassumingly. This was where you kept your savings for a rainy day. In plain sight was where nobody thought to look. You pulled out the amount of money needed and then put back the box. When you came back to Halfdan, who was watching you with raised eyebrows, you extended your hand and offered him the banknotes.  
  
“Here”, you said. “Give that to your brother, and I take care of mine.” But he didn’t take it. He looked at your face intently before shaking his head, his floppy hair waving around his face with the movement.  
  
“It’s his problem, not yours.” With an exasperated sigh you pushed the notes against his chest. Automatically he grabbed them.  
  
“He is my brother. He is always my problem.” With that you sat down again and took the lipstick once more. Your hands were not shaking anymore. What a bit of annoyance could do. While you applied the lipstick you faintly heard Halfdan mumble:  
  
“Don’t I know that...”


	3. Harald Ex Machina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers!
> 
> I suck. I such at outlining my stories, I suck at keeping the plot out of the smut, and I suck at keeping the murder bros seperate.  
Harald somehow weasled his way into the story. Harald led to plot, plot led to more words, and more words led to me spilitting the the last chapter in half and having now a 4 chapter story. I'm sorry.  
There is also no smut in this chapter, blame Harald for it! I hope you still enjoy it.

Halfdan had proved to have surprisingly nimble fingers when he had manipulated your hair into a five-strand dutch braid. The entire drive to the restaurant you just had to reach back from time to time and let your fingers slide over the intricate plait. Most of the journey you spent in silence, Halfdan not being one for small talk. And you had your thoughts already on the birthday dinner. You had not called your mother back once you had been decent again but had opted to just send a text, letting her know that you were on your way.  
  
“Should I let you out a block away?” Halfdan glanced at you with raised eyebrows. You nodded.  
  
“Yeah, would be great.” There was no need to create any more tension. And you arriving in Halfdan’s car would do just that.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
That was how it was between you when you were not charged up with lust or flirting to build up arousal. Sometimes it seemed to you that he was saving up words in normal conversations as if they were limited and he set them aside for when he had you under him. You didn’t know whether you found that disturbing or endearing; but then, you often didn’t know what to make of him.  
  
When he stopped the car you made a rash decision and leaned in, cupping his face and kissing him. Normally it was him instigating, you going along with his lust. But now you were feeling bold, and although your pelvis was sore you still looked forward to his visit tonight. And you wanted to make sure he knew it.  
  
“Stop that”, he growled against your lips but his hand wandered under the braid he had done for you. “Or I’ll just drive back to your apartment to ravage this”, he grabbed your sex possessively under your skirt and squeezed, making you mewl, “sopping pussy again. And again.” He squeeze once more, sending a flash of arousal through you. “And again.” This time his ring finger slipped in between your labia and rubbed your panties over your opening. The friction was too much for your still sensitive crotch. But right as you gasped his hand was gone. “And then you would hate me for making you miss your father’s birthday. So”, he pulled you in for another kiss that didn’t last as long as you would have liked. “Behave.” When he let you go there was the slightest hint of red colour on his lips but before you could check your lipstick yourself he had wiped along your bottom lip to correct the smudged outline.  
  
“Thanks for driving me”, you said which he acknowledged with a small nod. You exited the car and then bend over so you could look inside again, giving him an eyeful. “Until later”, you smiled, noting with quite some satisfaction that he wasn’t able to tear his gaze from your chest and onto your face. He grunted his goodbye, though. 

\--------------- 

The moment you arrived at the restaurant your mother came onto you like a harpy, questioning you why you were late and why you hadn’t answered your phone.  
  
“I didn’t hear my phone”, you told her, feeling just the tiniest bit guilty that you lied to her. “The hairdryer was too loud.”  
  
“You promised you would be punctual!” She fussed with the hem of your dress while chewing you out.  
  
“Mom… please don’t. My dress is sitting just the way it’s supposed to.”  
  
“Yes, I guess.” Your mom sighed. “You look nice, sweetheart. But don’t you think it’s a bit too much lipstick? You already smudged it a bit.” Of course she would ask that. But at least the dress wasn’t criticized today.  
  
“I was in a hurry”, you replied apologetically, definitely not on board with telling her that you had smudged your lipstick making out with the man who she thought was not good enough for you and would throw your entire life into a downward spiral. “I’ll go to the bathroom and get cleaned up.”  
  
It turned out that the red lipstick had wandered just the tiniest bit down. It was an easily fixable flaw and you were out of the bathroom in no time, walking to the table and greeting your dad.  
  
“Happy birthday, dad!” You hugged him warmly before sitting down. “What does it feel like, being an old man?”  
  
“I don’t know”, he answered with a smile. “What does it feel like being the daughter of an old man?”  
  
The part of the evening that was spent actually eating was a pleasant one. All four of you were busy with the plates in front of you and the conversation stayed light and friendly. Your mom only criticized the table manners, and your dad and brother took the brunt of that. It would have been plausible to say that Ben stuffing his mouth with whatever was in front of him was a result of him being a student if there was not the fact that your dad did the same. It seemed to run in the Y-chromosome-powered part of your family.  
  
“Honestly, you two”, your mother complained and disdainfully watched both men shovel down the chocolate cake like they feared someone might steal it, “it’s like you never get anything to eat.”  
  
“They don’t, mom”, you said dryly and brought your fork-full of delicious cake to your mouth with perfect form. “Don’t you know that you starve them? And that on the rare occasions when you don’t starve them they steal each other’s meals?”  
  
“Oh yes, I forgot”, she nodded. “I’m a horrible husband-and-son-starving monster.” Sarcasm was strong with both of you. It seemed to run in the double-X-chromosome-powered part of your family. “You are so kind to remind me.”  
  
“Yeah, really kind”, Ben griped but then stuck his tongue out at you as if he were still a small boy. You resisted the urge to grab his tongue and pull. You had done that when the two of you had been younger. Of course, you had only done it when your parents hadn’t been in sight. “One day you will dissolve into a puddle of kindness!” With that he shoved the last bite of his piece of cake into his mouth. “Are you still eating that?” He eyed what was left of your cake.  
  
“Yes”, you answered firmly. His face fell a bit and he brandished his fork like a sword.  
  
“Duelling for it?”  
  
“Kids”, your mom warned. “I won’t have that. So stop it.”  
  
“Sorry, mom”, both of you said, although you hadn’t done anything, yet. Your father had eaten his cake contently the entire time, and now he smiled widely.  
  
“It’s so nice having all of us at the same table”, he said warmly. “I do miss that now that Ben has moved out, too.”  
  
“You have already forgotten the fights that happened over dinner”, Ben accused him. “Think back, dad. That cow here”, he nodded to you, “once...” He stopped talking abruptly as his gaze fell on something behind your father and his face turned slightly ashen. You followed his eyes and found a man leaning in the doorway to the restaurant’s main room, looking at Ben with raised eyebrows. It wasn’t too hard to guess who that man was, even if the facial tattoos had not been a dead give-away. But before anyone could call him out Ben’s eyes were focused again and he cleared his throat. “Eh… excuse me a moment, yeah? I’ve ignored nature’s call for too long.” With that he stood up quickly and made his way to the restrooms. The man you safely identified as Halfdan’s brother Harald followed in what could only be called an overly confident swagger. Your mother huffed.  
  
“You would think that by now that boy has learned to not delay going to the bathroom.” She shook her head fondly. Apparently you were the only one who had noticed that something was amiss. Of course. You were chewed out for your choice of companion but Ben’s questionable endeavours totally went under the radar. “It’s not healthy.”  
  
“Good point.” You stood up, as well. “I’ll use the opportunity, and visit the bathroom myself.” With that you walked as hurriedly as you dared to the corridor that contained the restrooms. Once you were out of sight your back slouched considerably.  
  
What kind of trouble had Ben maneuvered himself in that Harald thought it necessary to turn up at your father’s birthday??  
  
You didn’t know what you even hoped to achieve with your presence but your big sister instinct had kicked in and was huge right now. So you rounded the corner without even hesitating. Harald had backed your brother up to the wall, and you could only see him from behind. But what you could see was that Ben was more than nervous. Damn him, and whatever he had needed that money for!  
  
“You know what that is?” Okay, that was a seriously attractive voice. The gravelly quality of Harald’s voice made your step falter for a moment. For some reason you had expected a voice similar to Halfdan’s. Probably because you were an idiot. Harald waved a few banknotes in front of Ben’s face.  
  
“That’s money”, your brother answered, his own voice shaky but of course he was still a snarky little bastard. He was so focused on Harald that he hadn’t even noticed you standing there, mere meters away. Harald nodded slowly.  
  
“Yes. Money. Halfdan gave that to me. From your sister.”  
  
“What…?” Now Ben looked like a fish out of the water. You decided to step in.  
  
“Yes, hi”, you interrupted the intimidation fest Harald obviously had going here. “Sister here.” Harald turned on his heels, faster than you could watch, and fixed you with amazingly blue eyes.  
  
Oh. His voice was not the only thing that was attractive about him. The broad, strong back had given you an indication that he was a fit man. But you hadn’t expected him to have a gorgeous face, as well. Up close you had to admit that objectively he was more handsome than his brother.  
  
“I see...” Harald looked you up and down, his gaze lingering on where your skirt ended. It gave you the creeps, if you were honest. You preferred Halfdan’s dark eyes on you, thank you very much.  
  
“Congrats”, you said. “That means you have working eyes.” Apparently your sass worked just as well as always when it was not Halfdan looking at you like he wanted to devour you. Good to know that it was his dangerous aura only that rendered you speechless. “May I ask what you’re doing here?” Normally you weren’t that blunt. But since Halfdan had promised you to not do anything to possibly ruin the night, you were just a bit pissed right now that his brother obviously thought he could do just that.  
  
“You may ask, sweet cheeks”, Harald replied with a charming grin. “But I might not answer.” You gritted your teeth.  
  
“Since you know where Ben is right now I guess your brother also told you that it’s our father’s birthday?” Harald tilted his head in acknowledgment. “And you thought this would be the right time to talk with him?”  
  
“I can handle it alone”, Ben hissed at you. “Just go away.” Yeah, sure. And how he could handle it.  
  
“I thought it would give the whole thing the right… edge.” Harald’s stance relaxed a bit, now that he was talking to you and not to Ben.  
  
“That’s rude”, you pointed out. Barging in on a family celebration was very bad-mannered. And if it had been you, your mother would throw a fit. But thankfully your parents were absolutely unobservant when it came to Ben, otherwise someone might have gotten a heart attack tonight.  
  
“Just as rude as assuming I would take money from you.” Harald smiled tight-lipped. “You are not the one owing me this money, sweet cheeks.” He grabbed your arm faster than you could react and put the banknotes in your hand. On reflex your hand closed around them and Harald let you go again. Then he turned back to Ben, and you noticed that immediately he squared his shoulders again. Apparently Halfdan’s brother had a whole different posture and attitude for talking with… customers? Was it that what he called people like Ben? Or where they victims? Targets? Investments? “You pay me back yourself.”  
  
“Of course!” Ben glared at you. “I didn’t tell her to do it.” Oh, now you were the one who had done something wrong? Typically. You scoffed.  
  
“You know, I like you with your bones intact”, you snapped at him. “And 206 of them is quite enough. No need to double the number.”  
  
“That’s my business”, Ben barked back, fully going into annoying little brother mode. “No need to meddle in it!”  
  
“Oh, really?” You crossed your arms. “So you have the money to pay him back?” That shut Ben up immediately. He averted his eyes. “Thought so”, you said a bit gentler. You offered him the bunched-up banknotes. “Take it. Pay me back instead of him.” You jerked your head to Harald, who had listened to the two of you bickering silently. “I even promise not to throw a spoon at you this time”, you added, hinting at the story you suspected Ben had wanted to tell before he had seen Harald. Before Ben could say something to your offer there was a low chuckle from the side. You turned your head and saw Harald examine you with what you could only call fondness, as weird as it made you feel.  
  
“Huh...”, he said and clicked his tongue. “I see why Halfdan likes you. Okay”, he addressed your brother, “just this once, because I like her. You have one more month to pay me back.” Wait, what? Where did that come from? “And you.” He fixed you with his pale eyes. “You get your jacket.”  
  
Yeah, right. That would totally be happening.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I say so.”  
  
“Eh… no?” As if you would just do what he was telling you, no questions asked.  
  
“What?” Harald frowned, his tattoos crinkling in much the same manners as Halfdan’s did when he wasn’t pleased with something. You were used to that facial expression, though. It didn’t intimidate you anymore.  
  
“I said No”, you repeated calmly. “Short word, spelled N-O, means a negation.” Ben beside you fidgeted, it was clear that he wanted to be anywhere else than here in this moment.  
  
Harald almost took a step back in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up.  
  
“Are you sassing me?” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it. If you had to guess you would say that nobody but his brother dared going against him, or even question him. Yeah, tough luck. That man, even with his rough leather jacket, the long hair, and the tattoos on his face, didn’t scare you. Halfdan was way scarier.  
  
“Aren’t you a smart cookie”, you praised him. You could almost see the cogs turning in his head, he was contemplating how to react to you challenging him. A very long moment he was silent, and you almost thought you had overdone it, then he sighed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  
  
“Fine”, he said. “Would you please get your jacket?” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes.  
  
“Okay, better manners”, you conceded. “Still doesn’t answer my question, though. Why?” You wouldn’t go anywhere with him without knowing why you should. You looked up at him expectantly. If he wanted you to get your jacket and leave with him then he would have to answer you first.  
  
“Because my brother is an idiot.”  
  
“Huh?” You had expected a lot of things, but not this. What kind of reason was this? But apparently Harald had run out of patience with you now. He grabbed your wrist again and pulled you along as he started walking away from the restrooms.  
  
Towards the table where your parents were waiting for you and Ben.  
  
“Wait a sec...” You wanted to yank back your arm but his grip was like a vice. You would sooner hurt yourself than get rid of him. Harald didn’t slow down, ignoring your protest and you glaring at his back. If you thought it would change anything you would’ve pulled at the ridiculously shiny braid that fell down his spine. But he seemed adamant to take you somewhere and, knowing Halfdan, you didn’t put it past him to just haul you over his shoulder and carry you like a sack of potatoes if you continued to struggle. So, for better or worse, you let him drag you to the table.  
  
Your mom’s eyes grew as big as saucers when she looked up at who had approached the table. Automatically she reached for your dad’s hand, who took hers in his just as mechanically. It wasn’t really a posh restaurant so Harald didn’t stick out like sore thumb, but there was a distinct difference between him and your family. It wasn’t only the clothing or the hairstyle, or even the tattoos. It was his whole demeanour. You could see that it freaked your parents out.  
  
“Hello”, Harald said curtly but not unkind. “Best wishes for you, sir”, he addressed you father with a small smile. “Don’t mind us, just getting her jacket.” He picked up the cardigan you had hung over the back of the chair. “Wouldn’t want her to catch a cold.” He draped the cardigan over your shoulders in what felt like the mockery of being a gentleman. His hands stayed on your shoulders, and they weighed you down. “I’m sorry I have to borrow her like that, though. Still, have a nice evening.” With that he began to push you, leading you out of the restaurant before either of your parents, or you, could protest. Not that you would’ve protested if you had had the time. You had accepted that Harald was just as much a force of nature as Halfdan. And he was definitely stronger than you. And you didn’t fancy being a sack of potatoes.  
  
Harald ushered you to a car and inside before he walked around and claimed the wheel. It was a nice car, you had to admit. The seats were soft and comfortable, and it smelled like a good perfume. All too often Halfdan’s car overwhelmingly smelled like the herbal shampoo he used. Mostly when it was humid weather, which had led you to the assumption that sometime in the past he must have spilled a bottle of the shampoo in the car, and the humidity level coaxed the smell out of the upholstery.  
  
“Give me the glasses from the glovebox, would you”, Harald requested. You did as asked and pointedly ignored the switchblade right next to the case. You handed the case to him and he pulled a pair of glasses from it. He smiled a bit sheepishly at you. “I only need them to drive. And to read”, he added as an afterthought. “But I have extra reading glasses.” Oh. You understood. The big bad tattooed thug was insecure about needing glasses. It was almost endearing.  
  
“I don’t mind glasses”, you said and watched as he put them on his nose. “They tend to make attractive men sexier.” He grinned at that and shot you a cheeky look before starting the motor.  
  
“So you think I’m attractive?” Big-headed idiot. Sadly this big-headed idiot had a point. You would have to be blind to not see that he was handsome. And even a blind person would fall for the gravelly voice he had.  
  
“Must run in your family”, you replied, reminding him that there was the not so small matter that was his brother. And if you had to guess you would say that Halfdan wasn’t very good at sharing anything. But you could be wrong.  
  
It was again a silent drive. But this time it felt more like the silence was for your sake. You had the feeling that Harald would have chatted away if you hadn’t exuded unapproachable vibes. And you did your best to seem unapproachable. Sure, he was Halfdan’s brother. But apparently he was some kind of loan shark, and he had chosen to interrupt the birthday dinner. And you took that amiss. He should have just accepted your money and be gone. Also, dragging you away would just result in you having to have completely unnecessary discussions with your parents. Again.  
  
“Where are we going?” Asking might distract you from your anger and the urge to throttle Harald. It wouldn’t do to kill the one behind the wheel of a driving car.  
  
“Home”, he answered lightly. You turned your head to look a him. All previous tension was gone from his posture. Somehow that did nothing to reassure you.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Don’t you have other questions you could ask?” He glanced at you quickly and actually smiled at your frown. It was a reasonable question. It irked you that he didn’t want to answer it, both now and back at the restaurant. So you crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows.  
  
“None that are pressing”, you said in your coldest voice. “Basically you have abducted me. Yes, abducted”, you nodded when he opened his mouth to protest. “Coercion and manhandling do count as abducting someone!”  
  
“I did not manhandle you.” Yeah, as if. Only because you hadn’t struggled that much. And you noted that he didn’t even touch the subject of coercion. He knew just as well as you did that he could’ve blackmailed into a lot of things, given that your brother owed him money.  
  
“Verb”, you said. “Meaning to shove or push or drag someone around. Did you not do that?”  
  
Harald hit the breaks suddenly, and the car stopped rather violently, throwing you into the seat belt. Oh dear. Had you done it again, just as when you had made a remark to Halfdan about his parents? Had you hit a hidden nerve? Or were you just being too much of a smartass? You didn’t know but when Harald turned his upper body towards you, you swallowed hard. Now you were intimidated. His face was not cold, as Halfdan’s was oftentimes. No, with Harald there were a lot of emotions bubbling just underneath the surface. And you weren’t sure you wanted to know exactly what kind of emotions those were. If he was anything like his brother there would be quite some rage. So, being scrutinized by him didn’t not feel very safe.  
  
“My brother is head over heels for you”, Harald said when he had studied your face to his content. You opened your mouth in surprise. That was not what you had expected. Not at all. “And now that I got to know you I can understand why.” Okay? Your heart was starting to beat rather forcefully at this revelation, and not only because you were relieved that apparently Harald wasn’t angry at you. “Let’s just say I’m doing him a favour.”  
  
“A favour?” You just had to ask further. Because Harald couldn’t possibly mean what you thought he meant. There was no way he really meant that Halfdan liked you. Like liked you. That didn’t seem like something Halfdan did. Liking a woman. At all.  
  
“He’s useless when it comes to women”, Harald nodded and then shrugged with one shoulder. “I guess it’s my duty as his older brother to help him out.”  
  
“Useless?” Your eyebrow was raising on its own. Halfdan hadn’t left that impression with you, to be honest.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong.” Harald scratched his beard. “He can seduce them. You probably know that best.” Now, those words had you blushing. Yes, you knew that very well. “But when it comes to emotions, and not merely lust, he is even worse than I am.”  
  
“Emotions...” Okay, now you really felt like a parrot, only repeating part of what he had said. But, could it be? Halfdan, having feelings for you? Feelings that went past carnal need and a dominant urge?  
  
“Yeah, didn’t you notice?” Harald sounded genuinely surprised, as if it was obvious. Maybe it was to him, he was Halfdan’s brother, after all. But to you it was not.  
  
“I don’t know him that well”, you replied quietly. It was true; you barely knew anything about Halfdan. All you knew was what he liked in the bedroom. Or wherever the urge striked him.  
  
“You know him better than any other person apart from me”, Harald claimed, and started to drive again. “I’ve only seen him so smitten with a woman once before.”  
  
Smitten.  
  
That word made it seem so romantic. So tragic. It was a word not even you would’ve used unironically, and you loved odd and often antiqued phrases. It was like something out of an older romance novel. And that didn’t fit Halfdan, at all. Or Harald. Why would he use such a word to describe the feelings his brother supposedly had for you? Why would he tell you about it in the first place? You weren’t sure you were comfortable with the knowledge that Halfdan didn’t just see you as a convenient booty-call to satisfy his urges. 

\--------------- 

When Harald stopped in front of a rather luxurious looking house you were still deep in thought. Two hearts were beating in your chest, and you didn’t know which one you should follow.  
  
“You know, if you want to talk to my brother you have to get out of the car eventually”, Harald said. You turned your head and glared at him. Who said you even wanted to talk to Halfdan? Harald had just dragged you along, none of this had been your wish! “Now, now. No need to stare me to death.” He got out of the car, and with a deep sigh you followed.  
  
The house looked rather normal and conservative, somehow not what you would’ve guessed. But then, what does the home of criminals look like?  
  
“Halfdan’s apartment is upstairs”, Harald explained after he unlocked the door and let you in. “He never locks the door, so feel free to just barge in.” He grinned at you. “Me he would murder for that, but I guess you get a bit more leeway.” You decidedly ignored his last sentence and walked to the stairs. You still weren’t sure what you wanted to do, and what you wanted. “Come on, be brave.” At those words Harald’s voice was deceptively gentle; and that gave you the push you needed. Taking a deep breath you ascended the stairs.  
  
Arriving at the landing you didn’t give yourself time to rethink the whole thing, and knocked on the door the same moment you opened it and stepped inside.  
  
“Hello?” Indecisively you stood in the door, not able to convince yourself to walk further into what seemed to be an open living-room space connected to a kitchenette. There was some rumbling to your left, and just seconds later Halfdan emerged from what you guessed must be the bedroom, looking like he had seen a ghost. He stared at you like he had never seen you before. “Hey.” Your heart was beating painfully against your rips now. Of course he hadn’t expected you. Harald’s decision to bring you here had been spontaneous. And stupid. First of all, it had been stupid.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Halfdan’s normal sullen face crumpled into a fully-grown frown. “How did you get...” You could almost see the cogs moving. “Harald!” With that battle cry Halfdan stomped to the door, more or less pushed you out of the way and descended the stairs with nostrils flaring and eyes flashing in anger. You followed him like a lost puppy, not knowing what else you could do.  
  
Halfdan marched into his brother’s living-room where Harald had seated himself on the sofa.  
  
“Yes, brother mine?” The dark-haired man seemed like a picture of innocence, smiling softly at Halfdan and then winking at you when you traipsed into the room, as well.  
  
“What the hell”, Halfdan exclaimed. “What are you thinking?!” Oh yes, Harald had been totally right. His brother sure was in love with you. Hence the exuberant happiness at seeing you.  
  
“Right now”, Harald replied. “Chocolate cake.” Oh yes, good idea. Annoy your already pissed brother further. You started to think that Harald had a death wish. Or at least was a masochist. There was no way Halfdan would leave him unscathed.  
  
“You know what I mean”, the blonde hissed through gritted teeth. He was trembling slightly, and that alarmed you. You wanted to flee immediately. If Halfdan was angry enough to lose control of his muscles then you didn’t want to be here. Apparently Harald saw the danger, too. The smug grin wavered and was replaced with a small smile.  
  
“Brother...” The deep voice was gentle again, but this time it was honest. When he had talked to you the tone of voice had been fabricated; but of course with his own brother he was genuine. The soft voice was sincere. But Halfdan wouldn’t have it.  
  
“No.” There was a coldness in this word that did not only hit you but Harald, as well. To his credit it was barely noticeable that he flinched. “My affairs are none of your business.”  
  
Affair. That hurt.  
  
That word, and the way he said it, stung and you weren’t even sure if it was in your heart or only in your pride. But no matter where it hurt; the fact that it did remained.  
  
Harald noticed. His eyes were flitting from Halfdan to you and the look in them seemed much too perceptive. You made an effort not looking at him, silly as it may be. He had already noticed that you were hurt. There was nothing left to hide.  
  
“It might have started as an affair”, he said, turning back to his brother, “but I know you well enough to tell when you start to fall for someone.” At that Halfdan scoffed.  
  
“I have not fallen for her.”  
  
You wanted to leave. You should have never let Harald bring you here. You should’ve put your foot down and insisted you stay at the restaurant. Because you really didn’t need that. You didn’t need the emotional turmoil this night promised to become. You had been content with being Halfdan’s booty-call. Why had you let Harald get to you? Why had you let him half convince you that you and Halfdan could be more than just casual fuck buddies? And why did you even want it? You really wanted to leave.  
  
“Sure.” Harald shrugged decidedly nonchalantly. “Even if not. I know you, and I have seen women run out of here crying.” You definitely could see that. Halfdan was intense, and more than once you had been close to your limits. It seemed more than likely that someone could not handle him. To be honest, you wouldn’t have thought that you could handle it before you had actually tried it.  
  
“They had wrong expectations.” Halfdan sounded defensive, as if that had been a topic of conversations times before. Harald sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Halfdan… There are only two explanations as to why she still sticks around.” Oh, there were? Now you were curious, too. “Either she’s just as kinky as you are, or she’s madly in love with you. And honestly, either would be reason enough to not let her slip through your fingers. So, get a grip, be a man, and own up to your feelings.”  
  
“Says the one pining for a woman who doesn’t even want you”, Halfdan growled. Harald’s face twitched. Oh dear, would they get in a fight? Please, no.  
  
“Careful”, the dark-haired man said but tried to keep his tone light. “I’m no above kicking your sorry ass. But yeah. This woman right here wants you.” He nodded to you, and for the first time it seemed like Halfdan even noticed that you were there, too. He turned to you and the look in his eyes was inscrutable. “Don’t let her get away.” You couldn’t look away from Halfdan’s dark eyes, trying to decipher what was going on in his head. But you couldn’t read in his face. “Now get lost, both of you”, Harald said and made a shooing motion. “I’m planning to put on my headphones so I can pretend I don’t know that you two are getting it on upstairs.” Someone was optimistic, and it wasn’t you. “So, if you don’t want to watch me watching porn I suggest you get upstairs and get naked together.” That remark brought life into Halfdan. He scoffed and then walked up to you. You barely resisted taking a step back but there was no reason to worry. He only grabbed you and then dragged you along, out of Harald’s living-room and up the stairs. You faintly noticed that he had not grabbed your wrist but your hand. A slight difference but a difference nonetheless.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers!
> 
> I'm horrible. I know it, and I still can't change it. Yes, I said that this chapter would be the conclusion to this story but somehow it turned out so long that I chose to split it. Again. I'm sorry.
> 
> I still hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

You missed the almost reassuring warmth of Halfdan’s hand as soon as he let go of you. Your arm fell to your side lifelessly and you stared at his back with a frown. You knew him enough to guess that he wasn’t a fan of voicing his feelings and that Harald putting him in the spotlight like this had made him more than uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m sorry”, you said quietly, the need to appease him overwhelming. “This wasn’t my idea, I would never… Sorry. Harald dragged me along.” Yes, pinning the blame on the person who deserved it. You didn’t even feel bad for it.  
  
“He’s an idiot”, Halfdan replied after a long moment of silence, and walked to the kitchenette.  
  
“Brothers most of the time are.” You knew that from experience. Yours had borrowed money from a loan shark. Halfdan scoffed, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer.  
  
“You want something to drink”, he asked, glancing at you through his hair. Almost on instinct you wanted to shake your head so you wouldn’t cause him any trouble; but you were parched. Your tongue felt like it was double its normal size. So you answered:  
  
“Water would be great.” He huffed, clearly expressing that he had meant something more alcoholic but he put the beer down and fetched you a glass of water. When he put it down on the counter you finally dared walking into the apartment fully, making a straight line to the glass. “Thank you.” You took the glass and sipped the water, the cold liquid cooling your stomach and calming your nerves. He just nodded and opened his bottle, taking a big swig. The silence between you was awkward.  
  
You didn’t know what to do. Both of you were uncomfortable with the entire situation, and apparently neither knew how to resolve it. Just hours ago you had thought you were completely content within the parameters of the relationship you had with Halfdan. But now, thanks to Harald and his big mouth, you were questioning your own emotions and desires.  
  
Oh, who were you trying to kid?  
  
You wanted Halfdan. And not only in your bed, but also in your life. The fact that you were here in the first place was a good indicator. The painful tugging in your stomach when he had called it merely an affair was proof. You weren’t sure if you were in love but you wanted Halfdan to play an active role in your life.  
  
“What your brother said...”, you started but then you didn’t know how to proceed.  
  
“Like I said, he’s an idiot”, Halfdan said, his dark eyes never leaving your face for even a second. He was clearly gauging your reaction to his words. Everything inside you screamed to not let him see any weakness. But was that really the best thing to do? If you wanted even a chance at a real relationship with this man you had to be open about your feelings.  
  
“So you don’t like me?” You put the glass back on the counter, ready to bolt from the apartment should his answer be one you didn’t want to hear.  
  
“If I didn’t like you we wouldn’t meet up”, he replied with a mocking half-smile. “I don’t make a habit out of fucking women I can’t stand.” Well, he could’ve fooled you. Most times it felt like he was letting out all his rage and a lot of contempt on your body. “Hey”, he said, apparently able to guess your line of thought. You looked up at him, and his eyes were almost friendly. Almost. “I never fuck in anger. I’m not a monster.” According to your brother that was a lie. You looked away. The counter was very interesting all of a sudden. “Hey, look at me!” Halfdan gripped your chin and forced you to meet his eyes. The intensity in them was scary. “I mean it”, he growled, but then he suddenly let you go and took a step back. Your aching jaw was very grateful for that. He took a deep breath, and then continued more calmly: “I know my own strength; and I know what a body can take. But I need my wits together to not overdo it by accident.”  
  
That suspiciously sounded like he knew that from experience. You knew that you should ask; it was important to know if you wanted to pursue a relationship with him. But at the same time you really didn’t want to know. You didn’t want to hear that he had hurt a woman.  
  
“You trust me with your health”, he said and reached out to push a lock of hair behind your ear that had escaped the braid. His hand lingered. “You even trust me with your life occasionally.” Yes, you were aware that choking was dangerous. “And by now I know just how much your body, and your mind, can take. Do you understand?” He tilted his head and looked at you questioningly. You had no answer for him. “When we fuck I am responsible for your well-being. But I don’t trust myself with that responsibility when I’m angry.”  
  
You lifted your hand and put it over his. This was nice. It felt like a lover’s gesture. You wanted more of that. But you weren’t sure if Halfdan was even able to provide that, nevermind wanted to. Him combing your hair had been the gentlest he had ever been with you. That wasn’t promising.  
  
“If you care about my well-being so much”, you inquired, “why are you always gone so quickly after we...” That was something that had bugged you for quite a while. But up until now you had ignored it to not aggravate Halfdan and maybe driving him away.  
  
“What do you mean?” He frowned in confusion but didn’t pull his hand away from you. You took that as a good sign.  
  
“It’s rare that you stay for even a few minutes after we’re done. I’m wondering why”, you quietly admitted. It took all the courage you possessed to speak your next words. “If my well-being is important to you, then why have I never received any aftercare from you?”  
  
There. It was out.  
  
Should he take that as he would.  
  
Halfdan’s face fell in shock. His flabbergasted expression betrayed that your words had a huge impact on him. Just this once he didn’t have control over his facial muscles. Your heart thumped painfully in your chest, anxious how he would react.  
  
“You… you ask me about aftercare?” He looked at you incredulously, then he pulled away from you like he had burned himself. “You seriously ask me about aftercare?!” Next thing you knew he had grabbed the glass of water and hurled it across the room where it shattered into a thousand pieces against the wall.  
  
You flinched violently, taking a step back in caution. What was he so mad about? Aftercare was what should follow such intense sessions! He had no right to be angry about that!  
  
“You have let me wreak havoc on you for over a month, and now you’re asking for aftercare?!” He leaned on the counter with his entire body weight. His eyes were glinting with an insane spark. “Dammit, woman! Why haven’t you said something earlier?!”  
  
Wait… what?  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“If I think about all the vile things I have done to you...” He glared at you like he wanted you to catch on fire. But then he closed his eyes for a moment and just breathed. When he opened them again he had more control over himself. “I thought you wanted me to leave”, he explained, and he actually sounded pained. “Whenever I stayed you were stiff in my arms.”  
  
“Yes, because it felt like you were forcing yourself to do something you didn’t want to”, you interrupted him. Was that possible? Had there been a huge bout of miscommunication?  
  
“Dollface”, Halfdan said and his normally gruff voice almost sounded soft. “What I want or don’t want is the last thing that matters. If you let me completely annihilate your pussy, you deserve everything you want afterwards.” There was a warm tingling bursting in your stomach at that, and it wasn’t only his crude words.  
  
Without even thinking about it you stepped forth, around the counter, and threw your arms around him. You pulled him in and kissed him like he was a life buoy in a stormy ocean. He staggered back in surprise but caught himself quickly, grabbing your waist to steady you as your body followed his movement limply. He pulled back, though, leaving you wanting.  
  
“What’s that, sugar?” He raised one eyebrow. “Where’s that coming from?”  
  
“I don’t know”, you admitted but made no move to step away from him. “I just felt like it.”  
  
“Hm…” His hands stroked your sides, making their way to your hips. “What else do you feel like now?” Oh? That’s how it would be this time? He wanted to know what you wanted? That was new.  
  
“I feel like having your cock rip through me so beautifully”, you said, pushing the question of emotions and being in love back for now. Halfdan’s eyes darkened considerably at your answer, knowing full well how difficult it was for you to be so blunt. “I want you to fuck me, and continue to fuck me until I can’t think straight. Please”, you add in a sweet voice. “Please split my pussy in half.”  
  
The growl he let out as he grabbed your throat and pushed you up against the nearest sturdy structure, which happened to be the fridge, was so animalistic and primal that it had you wet instantly. You whimpered in arousal and bucked up against his hard body that was pressing you against the fridge, getting delicious friction on your sex.  
  
“I will do that”, he promised, looking down at you with wild eyes. “But first you have to do something for me, my sweet little whore.”  
  
“Anything”, you gasped, shivers running down your spine, making you tremble. You meant it. Whatever he wanted, whatever he asked for, you would give it to him. His answer was a smirk, and then his hands on your shoulders pushed you down to your knees. You readily dropped down in front of him, making quick work of the strings holding his sweatpants on his hips. If there was something you loved more than having sex with Halfdan, it was giving him a blowjob.  
  
He was already half hard when you pulled down the pants. You let out a content sigh before taking the tip of his cock into your mouth. You loved the taste of him, and you especially loved his reactions to you going down on him. You looked up at him, reveling in the pink blotches that started to spread on Halfdan’s cheeks, the slightly open mouth and the unfocused eyes. He loved receiving your blowjobs as much as you loved giving them. As stoic as he was, he had never been able to keep quiet when you had your mouth on him.  
  
You started to stroke the shaft as you were licking and sucking the tip like it was your favourite lollipop. Slowly, so you wouldn’t gag, you took more of him inside your mouth, letting his cock slide over your tongue and humming around it. That got the first noises out of Halfdan. He groaned and his eyes slid shut, one of his hands carding through your hair, messing up and unraveling the braid.  
  
“Holy fuck...”  
  
You hummed in pleasure as you heard him enjoying your attention. It always amazed you how much power you could hold over someone like him with only your mouth. It felt like for once you were in control, even if just for a while.  
  
You let his cock pop our of your mouth with an obscene moan and licked your lips before looking up at Halfdan with your sweetest smile.  
  
“I want your hands behind your back”, you asked. “And your shirt off”, you added. You could see that he was debating whether or not he should do as you asked. You batted your eyelashes at him, making a quiet mewling noise in the back of your throat. “Please, Halfdan.” The hand in your hair tightened and he pulled you up a bit while leaning down, kissing you passionately.  
  
“Okay”, he conceded once he let you go and let you slide back down, then pulling his shirt over his head, giving you the glorious view of his sculpted chest. “Who could deny that angelic smile...” It cost him quite an effort to agree to it. That he did it meant the world to you.  
  
“Thank you”, you told him earnestly, pressed a soft kiss to his stomach, and watched as he complied with your request and put both of his hands behind his head. It was absolutely perfect. This was something you had wanted to try since the first time you two had had sex. You wanted to know just how much pleasure you could give Halfdan before he snapped. You wanted to know how long he could hold back until he would grab your head and fuck your face.  
  
You nuzzled his skin, making your way back down to his cock. But this time you started at the base. You licked around it before starting to suck little kisses into the skin. At the same time your fingers were ghosting over the shaft, barely even touching at all. You licked a wet stripe down his cock, eliciting a small moan from him, and planted a chaste kiss on the tip.  
  
“I love how you feel on my lips and tongue”, you admitted, smiling up at him before you licked back to the base on the underside of his cock, swiping your tongue across his balls.  
  
“Believe me, I like the feel, too”, he growled, and you could feel how much he had to hold himself back to not put his hands on you. You smiled at that, Halfdan probably able to tell your smile on his skin as you continued to suck on the base of his cock. You let your mouth stray, kissing your way to his hip before biting down on the bone lightly. You licked the spot you bit in apology before going back to his cock; you didn’t want to hurt him, after all, just drive him crazy. Halfdan threw his head back and bucked his hips at that, moaning so beautifully. “You’re such a fucking tease!”  
  
“Mhm”, you hummed and swirled your tongue around the tip without closing your mouth around it, one of the most frustrating things you knew. It couldn’t be long until he would snap. And your pussy pulsed in anticipation at the thought of that.  
  
“You better get your mouth around my cock like a good little slut”, he growled but ruined the image of domination when he whined. “Please!”  
  
Oh, how you loved it!  
  
This strong, dangerous man was begging for you. He was begging for your mouth on him.  
  
“Make me”, you smiled brightly at him. Immediately there was a shift in tension, and it had you trembling.  
  
“Make you?” Halfdan’s voice was dangerously calm. His eyes on the other hand were twinkling with the wild intensity of a forest fire. You nodded, still smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
The next thing you knew was that you were dragged towards the sofa by your hair. You scrambled to move up but in the end Halfdan simply picked you up and threw you onto the plush surface, your head hanging over the edge. This wasn’t your favourite position to suck his cock for it made you dizzy quite easily but you had to admit it had something very primal, and that did things to you. Before you could even adjust your position to be more comfortable Halfdan shoved his cock deep inside your mouth, down your throat. You moaned around him and tried to ignore the tingling in your throat.  
  
“Is that what you had in mind, whore”, he asked, ignoring your gagging and starting to thrust into your mouth. You tried to keep your throat relaxed but that was easier said than done when there was a cock slamming into it repeatedly. Still, feeling him slide in and out made you even wetter than you already were. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the ride. “Just look at you”, he cooed. “You like that, don’t you? You like being my dirty little fucktoy.” He wrapped his hand around your throat, effectively cutting off the moans that spilled out of you, and rubbed his cock through your skin. “You’re such a filthy, wanton slut for me. Let’s see if you’re wet already, hm?” Halfdan stopped thrusting into your mouth as his hands made their way down your body, squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples, making you squirm and whine. One of his hands stayed on your sternum, keeping you down; the other one grabbed your pussy roughly. “That dripping cunt belongs to me”, he growled. “Isn’t that true, my lovely slut?” You hummed in affirmation. “Yes, all mine. Now, what should I do with this naughty pussy”, he teased. “Oh, I know.” He slapped your pussy hard, making you squeal. “Yes. I need to warm up your cunt for my cock.” He kept slapping your pussy lips and clit, sending sharp pain up your body and making your struggle against his hand holding you down. It was only a physical reaction, though. You were getting even wetter for Halfdan.  
  
He suddenly ripped off your panties, making you gasp around his cock, and slid three fingers inside your pussy, stretching your walls deliciously. You moaned desperately, trying to buck up against his hand. Chuckling darkly he began to pump his fingers in and out, immediately finding your g spot and starting to harshly ram his fingers against it. He returned to thrusting his cock into your throat in the same rhythm.  
  
Your head swam. You couldn’t believe that he was fucking you from both ends at the same time. You fruitlessly tried to scream around his cock as he was pushing up against your g spot so harshly that your hips were bucking off the sofa on their own accord. Your climax was approaching fast, you could feel the pleasure building, raging inside you, about to crash around you. But just as you were about to topple over the edge he pulled both his cock and his fingers out of you.  
  
“You’re not coming yet, dollface”, Halfdan sneered at you and shoved his drenched finger into your mouth, making you suck off your own juices. Even upside-down his smirk made your heart beat even faster, your pussy hurting from having your orgasm brutally ripped from you. You took a chance and sat up, still sucking and licking his fingers in an attempt to appease him for moving without explicit permission. Halfdan allowed it for now, humming contently when you reached out for him, trying to grab onto him.  
  
“Please”, you whined when he pulled his fingers out of your mouth.  
  
“Please, what?” He grabbed your chin and pulled you up to him, descending on you and kissing you passionately, biting at your bottom lip. “Tell me. What do you want, my wanton slut? Look at you, such a gorgeous whore.” He let his hands wander up and down your body, gripping your flesh roughly. “All dolled up, and what for?” He pulled you to your feet, pressing your body against his and letting you feel his hard cock against your throbbing pussy through your dress. You felt tears threatening to spill from your eyes, your pussy was aflame and throbbing. “That’s right. For me to ruin it.” He gripped your ass tighter, rubbing his pelvis against yours. You whimpered and grabbed onto his bulging biceps, desperate for contact.  
  
“Please, Halfdan”, you begged, looking pleadingly into his dark eyes which were partly obscured by his wild mop of blonde hair. Your breath was uneven, your heart thumping violently, and it was hard to think clearly when this uninhibited man was holding you flush against his hard body. He didn’t answer, just canted his hips into yours with a smirk. You moaned and closed your eyes. “Please make me come”, you whispered and a tear finally rolled down your cheek.  
  
“Aww, poor baby...”, he cooed and then you felt his hand caressing the side of your face and his lips kissing away the tear.. “So desperate and needy.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. “Always so insatiable for me”, he praised you. “But do you deserve to come?” A light slap to your cheek made you gasp and your eyes snapped open. His gaze was so heated that you started trembling. “Answer me.”  
  
“Please”, was the only thing you could say, almost sobbing now. Your pussy was dripping juices down your thighs.  
  
“That’s not the answer, dollface”, Halfdan growled and picked you up effortlessly, causing you to wrap your legs around him. You were clinging to him, holding yourself close to him, trying to get friction from his cock. But your damn dress was in the way, keeping you from flesh contact, and it made you tear up even more. “The right answer is No”, he whispered against your lips before kissing you sweetly, making you melt against him. “You come when I say so. You understand me?” You nodded, sobbing in earnest now, wishing he would undress you and fuck you already. You knew that he was punishing you for teasing him earlier, and that he would give you the opportunity to earn your orgasm. You knew that he would take care of you. But right now your pussy was so needy, you were so absolutely desperate that you couldn’t do anything but cry. “Now stop crying”, he said. “Crying girls don’t come.” He rubbed his pelvis against you, granting you delicious friction. It was not enough, though. You wanted more.  
  
“Please fuck me”, you asked in a small voice, still sniffling a bit but trying to stop weeping. That’s all you could manage right now. “Please, Halfdan. I need it.” It was hard to try to calm your breathing and to stop the tears from flowing but you tried. You tried so hard.  
  
“Kiss me”, the blonde demanded, squeezing your butt cheeks. He knew exactly that you would do anything he asked right now. And he was right. You smashed your lips onto his as soon as his words had left his mouth. With a content hum he opened his mouth, and the two of you kissed with all the passion you could muster up, your hands digging into his shoulders and your hips grinding against his. Your tongue moved almost aggressively against Halfdan’s, trying to coax a reaction from him.  
  
You felt his smirk as you desperately did as you were told, slamming his hips to yours roughly, making you moan into the kiss. It amazed you how easy he made it seem to hold you. Then you gasped as he smacked your ass hard.  
  
“You really want to get fucked, huh?” Halfdan grinned at you with twinkling eyes, grinding his cock against you even more. “Desperate little slut. What would your parents think if they could see you right now?” Oh dear, you could easily imagine their shocked faces. “If they could hear you begging for my cock? Hm, what would they say if they knew that you turn into a needy whore for me?” Your mother would probably faint, and your father would turn ten shades of red in anger.  
  
“I don’t care”, you answered breathlessly, and you meant it. You pressed your forehead against his, looking deeply into his eyes, and humped him. “Let me be your whore. I want to be your slut, Halfdan. Please fuck me, please make me yours!” Your family would drop dead in shock if they heard what you were saying. If they knew how you were begging to be rammed by Halfdan’s cock, to be ripped in half by it, they would be beyond embarrassed. But you didn’t care. You didn’t care what they thought of Halfdan, what they thought of you for seeing him. The only thing you knew right now was that you desperately needed his cock inside you, pounding away at you, making you feel pleasure like you had never felt before. You needed him.  
  
With a primal growl Halfdan turned around and carried you deeper inside the apartment, making his way to his bedroom while grinding his hard cock onto you with every step. Your entire nether region felt like it was on fire, the blood was throbbing forcefully through every vein. And without having seen them before he had tossed them wherever you just knew that you had soaked through your panties. Whimpering you leaned your head against Halfdan’s shoulder, burying your face in his neck and kissing what you could reach of his skin.  
  
“I bet this position will be fun in the future, don’t you think?” He hoisted you up so you were jolted on his cock, making you mewl. “But right now I want you on your back, spread open for me.” With that he practically threw you onto the mattress all of a sudden, you yelped in surprise but couldn’t find the will to complain as he dropped right onto you, covering your body with his. You bucked your hips, one hand sneaking around his back and holding him close to you, and the other finding its way into his mohawk, carding through his hair and pushing it out of the way so you could see all of his face.  
  
But he had other plans, gripping your wrists and slamming your arms onto the sheets, holding onto them tightly. At the same time he was grinding his erection down, teasing you like you had teased him. Biting your bottom lip you refrained from begging. If he wanted you to beg he would tell you.  
  
“Good girl”, he praised you when you kept silent although every cell in your body screamed at you to whine, and then pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. “Such a good girl for me. Let’s get you naked as a reward, hm?”  
  
“Yes, please”, you whispered breathlessly. It made him chuckle, which had his tattoos crinkle around his eyes.  
  
“And such a needy slut, too”, he added with gleaming eyes. “Don’t tell me I’m doing this to you?” You nodded enthusiastically, clenching and unclenching your hands, wanting to touch him, to caress his skin, and to just feel him. Your damn dress still kept you from skin contact. “I don’t believe you”, he said cruelly but with a smirk that told you he wasn’t being too serious. “Haven’t you always been a good girl? Listening to your parents, being a well-behaved good daughter? Am I supposed to believe that a lowlife like me turned you into this horny, greedy whore?” His words had your heart fluttering with their crudeness. He leaned in and your noses almost touched. “You want to know what I think?” Tentatively you nodded, not able to give a verbal answer with your heart in your throat. “I think you always were a slut.” You closed your eyes in an attempt to save at least a smidge of your dignity, as his dark eyes told you that his words were the truth. “You just needed the right bastard to coax the depravity out of you. And sweetheart, you are such a perfect little slut!” With that he pushed himself up, you whimpered at the loss of his warmth, and looked at you with a grin. “Truly a beautiful whore for me. All dolled up. I should just turn you around and fuck you like that. That pretty little dress still on you.” No, please. You wanted to feel him. You wanted to see him. “Don’t worry, princess”, he reassured you and patted your cheek before letting his hand slide down your body. “We can do this later. Like I said, I want you spread open for me.” He pushed your skirt up to your waist, humming when he saw how wet you were. “Oh? Someone made a mess”, he commented in a sing-song that had you blushing. Then you felt his thumb on your clit, your legs spasming from the sudden contact. He wasn’t even moving his thumb, he had strung you so high that the mere touch had pleasure shooting through your body.  
  
“Please”, you whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly. “Please, Halfdan!”  
  
“Gods”, he groaned. “You’re so wet, sweetheart, you’re gonna drown me.” His thumb slid lower, pushing at your opening. “I can’t wait to shove my cock inside this sopping cunt and fuck you so good you’re going to pass out from pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important, and not only after BDSM. No matter how the sex went down, being caring towards your partner afterwards is a must!


	5. Long night, longer morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> Thank you to everyone still interested in this little story. I know it's been a while. I was a hospital's guest and did find neither the time nor the motivation to write anything.   
But finally the last chapter is done and edited and ready. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story, and have fun reading it!

Halfdan was quick to get you out of your dress, and he had no care for the fact that it was one of your good ones. It was discarded on the floor. But you couldn’t care right now because it meant that his hands were finally on your skin.  
  
You mewled and refrained from writhing too much as he explored every inch of your body. Your eyes closed and you gasped when his fingers dug into your skin, kneading your flesh.  
  
“You really are one horny slut, aren’t you?” His voice cut clean through your eardrums, even though he didn’t even raise it. “You want to get fucked so badly. I could do anything to you and you would beg for more just to get my cock inside you.” His words stung because they were true. Whatever he wanted to do to you right now you would let him. You wanted him to completely wreck you.  
  
And he knew it. He knew that you were at his mercy, not only physically but also mentally. The power he had over your mind was almost greater than the one he held over your body.  
  
“Please”, you whispered, another tear slipping down your cheek. He wiped it away but then gripped your throat, not squeezing, just holding firmly.  
  
“Shut up”, he growled, but his eyes were sparkling. He liked you like that. “You’re acting like a fucking whore. Just look at you, what a fucking slut.” You nodded slightly, as much as his hand on your throat would allow.  
  
“Yes”, you agreed, whimpering. “I’m a slut. I’m your whore. Please, fuck your whore.” Halfdan hummed deep in his throat. He leaned down and kissed you heatedly. You couldn’t help but reaching for him, wanting to hold him close. But lightening fast Halfdan grabbed your wrists and pushed your arms back onto the bed.  
  
“No”, he said and nipped at your jaw, his hair tickling your skin. “You won’t touch me until I say so. You get that?”  
  
“Yeah...” Your voice was as weak as you felt. “Please, Halfdan...” Your nether region was throbbing in need, your pulse making your pussy warm and tingling. You moaned in need when his hand found your sex, rubbing lightly. You couldn’t help but squirm. If he denied you much longer you would lose your mind.  
  
Halfdan pulled away from you again, pushing himself off the bed.  
  
“Touch yourself for me”, he told you and you whimpered as he lifted the hand he had had on you to his mouth and licked it clean. “If you can get yourself to orgasm in the time it takes me to roll on a condom I’m gonna let you come at your leisure.” His smirk was predatory, and it almost scared you. “If you fail you won’t come at all tonight.” Your heart skipped a beat. You closed your eyes and swallowed a sob. “And believe me, my gorgeous slut”, your eyes snapped open again at his obscene tone, “I will fuck you through the night.” You didn’t doubt that he would follow through on his threat. But you also couldn’t help the argument.  
  
“Just hours ago you asked me to come for you all night”, you pointed out, your voice not as steady as you would’ve liked. Your words had an immediate effect on Halfdan. His smirk was wiped off his face immediately.  
  
“Feet on the bed” he ordered and on instinct you obeyed. He placed his hands on your knees and pushed your legs until you were completely exposed to him. Heat rose in your cheeks, knowing full well how wet he had already made you. His dark eyes watched closely where your legs joined. Then, before you could even brace yourself for it, his hand came down hard. You jerked and yelped in pain. He slapped your pussy again, and once more. “Don’t”, he warned you. “Just don’t, sweetheart. Then was then, and now is now. And now”, he growled, “I will deny you all night if I have to. Can you imagine it?” He licked your left thigh and then gently bit the skin. “How wet you will be if I fuck you all night? How warm and wet your tight little pussy will be for me if I keep you on the edge? So slick and desperate, just for me.” His words made your heart beat even faster, nevermind his mouth which slowly kissed and licked its way to the juncture of your thighs. “Now that I think of it… wouldn’t that be ideal? You are so needy right now, begging me like a pathetic little whore. It would be a shame to let you orgasm. If I keep you horny and desperate I could fuck you whenever the mood strikes me. You would always be ready for my cock.”  
  
Your breathing was irregular, your heart beating so fast and violently that you thought you could actually feel the beat against your breastbone. His words were so naughty and his voice so alluring. And his beard against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs felt heavenly. He was coming closer and closer to where you actually wanted his mouth. “I can picture it. My lovely little slut, always dripping for me. No need for foreplay anymore. I could just bend you over and fuck your cunt. Whenever I want”, he placed a careful kiss over your clit, sending an electric shock through your body, “I would shove my cock inside you and nail that soaking pussy brutally. And you would beg for more.” Another kiss that had your head spinning. “Just because I’m keeping you horny. And with every fuck you would be even hornier, so desperate for an orgasm that you would let me fuck you again, always hoping that finally I will let you come.” A tiny lick made your hips buck. “Doesn’t that sound tempting, my sweet little whore?” On some level it did, you had to admit. But you also knew that denial was frustrating. And you loved to come. “I know you like the idea.” Like a cobra striking at its prey he quickly bit your mound, the sudden pain making you cry out. “Lucky for you I like to watch you come”, he added in a lighter tone and stood up again. “Now touch yourself, be a good girl.” With that he went to the nightstand and while he rummaged around for a condom you hastily did as told.  
  
You didn’t waste any time and started right away to rub your clit, moaning lowly in your throat. It felt so good to finally have some pressure on it, although it was only your own fingers. Your attention was split, though. On the one hand you wanted to focus on making yourself come; on the other hand you couldn’t help but keep your ears on Halfdan.  
  
“Are you close, yet?” His voice threw off the growing pleasure and you felt yourself slip from the edge. You whimpered. “Hurry up, love.” You pressed your eyes closed and tried to shut him out, as paradox as it sounded. You didn’t want anything more than his attention, his voice telling you the most debauched things, but right now every disturbance kept you from reaching orgasm. Your wrist started hurting from rubbing yourself so furiously but you knew that if you slowed down now you would chase off your orgasm even further. So you kept going. For a second you pondered if you should insert a finger and try to stimulate your g spot but to do that you would have to stop rubbing. And finding your g spot took time. Time you didn’t have. You pressed your pelvis against your hand and started to move your hips. You were getting closer.  
  
“You look ravishing like that”, Halfdan commented. His voice didn’t come from the side anymore. Your eyes flew open and you saw him standing right in front of you, his eyes trained on you and darker than you had ever seen them. “Come on, now. You can still do it.” He waved the condom package and smirked mockingly. “Come for me.” You groaned, both in arousal and annoyance. You were sure that he wouldn’t let you finish. He would draw out rolling on the condom and then deny you at the last second. You just knew it.  
  
You doubled your effort, though. You watched closely as he ripped open the package, torn between monitoring how slowly he could roll it on and trying to win this little game. With a silent curse you inserted your middle finger into your pussy, sighing in relief at being filled at last. Your finger didn’t do much to quell the ache in your pelvis but it was better than nothing. The one eyebrow you could see on Halfdan’s face rose in surprise. “Are you sure that was a good decision?” Probably not, but right now you weren’t able to reach orgasm from just rubbing your clit.  
  
You felt around for your g spot and whined loudly when you finally hit it. Immediately you began stroking it, getting yourself higher and higher. It didn’t take long until you couldn’t watch Halfdan rolling on the condom painfully slow anymore and threw your head back panting. The pleasure was coursing through your veins, making your every muscle tense. It grew, and grew, your legs twitching in anticipation. Just one more second…  
  
“That’s quite enough!” Your hand was ripped away from your pussy and you cried out in shock, your walls contracting around the new emptiness. When you opened your eyes, tears spilling from them from frustration, you saw Halfdan leaning in, taking your glistening finger into his mouth and sucking. A weak whimper was all you managed. It looked so positively obscene, having this… brute licking up your juices like they were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. “You did well, though”, he admitted when he let go and stroked your aching wrist with his thumb. “Just not well enough.” With that he pushed your arm into the mattress again. “The other arm above your head”, he ordered and you obeyed willingly. “Good girl.” With his free hand he lined up his cock at your entrance.  
  
“Please”, you whispered in the sweetest voice you could manage. But instead of pushing in he slid his cock between your labia. Every inch slipping between your lips but not inside you. You threw your head back, whining loudly. His throbbing heat felt so good against your sensitive skin but you wanted more, so much more. “Please, Halfdan. Please fuck me!”  
  
“Even though you know you won’t come”, he asked and stilled. You nodded. “Look at me, my lovely whore.” You locked eyes with him and you didn’t know who of you was more turned on by the look on the other’s face. You had no doubt that your face showed your need, and his dark eyes took in everything. But the heat in those eyes, the hunger for you, was almost burning you. “So gorgeous. I will enjoy watching your body beg for orgasm.” With that he pushed in in one go, making you moan loudly with the stretch. He grabbed your thigh and hoisted your leg over his shoulder, sinking into you even more. “So tight and wet for me”, he growled. “Right now I wish I had a full-length mirror like the one you have.” He pulled out almost completely, only his tip remaining inside you. “I would force you to watch me plow your cunt.” He shoved in again, making you yelp with the force he was using. Next thing you knew his hand was covering your mouth. “Shh… let me fuck in peace.”  
  
He set a punishing pace, hammering his cock inside you so hard you couldn’t even moan anymore. Your mouth was open in a silent scream, no sound coming out. Yet still, you wanted more. What he was doing to you felt so good, so right. You could feel your orgasm building rapidly. Soon you were going to explode in pleasure, you just knew it. Whether you wanted or not.  
  
But Halfdan noticed. Of course he did. He knew your body well enough to tell when you were getting close. And he knew that the orgasm that would follow would be huge. He fucked you even faster, shoving you towards the edge with terrible determination.  
  
“Half...Halfdan...”, you gasped around his hand, your entire body tense. You felt the smirk as he pressed a kiss against your cheek, thrusting once, twice… and then pulled out. “No...”  
  
“I told you”, he said and held you down as you writhed in his grip. “You won’t come tonight.” He waited patiently until your need to come had dimmed, then he thrust in again, again starting to pound you at break-neck speed.  
  
He kept doing that, fucking you to the edge before stopping, letting you thrash around a bit in frustration until he could be sure you wouldn’t come the second he entered you again, and then started over. You had lost count long ago, couldn’t even guess how many times he had edged you. By now you were lying limp on the bed, dizzy with desire, and absolutely brain-dead. And still Halfdan kept fucking you, your treacherous body still not understanding that no matter how quickly your orgasm was building he wouldn’t let you come.  
  
“That’s number 20, my sweet little slut”, he told you after stopping once again. The hand that had been holding down your wrist the entire time wandered to your throat. He didn’t squeeze, only lightly stroked your neck. “You’re taking it so well.” He lifted his hand from your mouth, leaned down, and kissed you sweetly. You whined quietly, the gentle caressing of his tongue lighting a different heat in your stomach than the deep, hard pounding of his cock. “I might change my mind even”, he added as if it was an afterthought. Then he smirked at you with twinkling eyes and put pressure on your throat. “But only if you’re being a nice whore for me. Do we have a deal?” You nodded eagerly, as much as you could with his hand in the way. “Good. Hands and knees then.”  
  
It was hard to move, your limbs feeling like liquid. Halfdan was kind enough to help you, placing you in the middle of the mattress and even putting your hands onto the headboard for you. “Hold on tight.” He kissed your cheek and then impaled you from behind, his cock slamming against your cervix. You groaned and hung your head at the feeling of being so full. He placed his hands next to yours on the headboard, caging you in with his muscular arms, and then began fucking you again. His hips smacked against your ass with wet, obscene sounds that only highlighted how fast he was taking you, hammering away at your pussy. You held onto the headboard for dear life and your eyes rolled back as Halfdan rammed his cock repeatedly against your cervix. You felt his thrusts all the way in your chest and electric jolts were coursing through your stomach. He was fucking you with so much vigour that you could barely believe that he had already pushed you to 20 edges. But if you knew one thing then that he was relentless when he wanted something and would fight exhaustion forever if he had to.  
  
“Halfdan!” You moaned in warning, feeling your climax approaching fast, in case he changed his mind again.  
  
“I know”, he panted into your ear. “Come for me.” He fucked you even harder now. “Come on my cock, sweetheart. Let me feel it!” His words sent you into a wild release. The pleasure that had been building for so long finally burst. You keened loudly, your entire body spasming, your pussy clenching around Halfdan’s cock that still pounded into you. His on-going thrusts only made it worse. With every shove it felt like you were coming anew. You wailed and screamed, your voice growing hoarse. “So tight around me.” His hand grabbed your breast from behind, kneading it before it moved to your jaw and turned your face just enough so he could kiss you. His tongue slipped into your mouth and stroked your tongue languidly, swallowing your moan. He didn’t move his hips at all, even though you bucked up against him in the aftershocks of your orgasm.  
  
Halfdan placed kisses along your jaw and down your neck, nibbling at your skin.  
  
“You feel so good”, he groaned in between kisses, his voice raw with emotion. “Gods… what is it about you?” He thrust again, one deep shove that made you tremble in overstimulation. “Something about you makes me want to care for you.” Your heart fluttered at his words. This was different. This was… feelings, and not just lust. “I want you to be mine”, he admitted quietly, moving his hips gently against you. Your pussy quivered in pleasurable pain, and you didn’t quite know whether it was his actions that caused it or his words. “I want you to need me. I want you to want me.”  
  
“I do want you.” You took a chance and spoke without being told to. But somehow you felt that he wouldn’t begrudge you that right now. And you were right. Halfdan moaned and kissed your shoulder, his beard scratching deliciously against your skin. “And I do need you. I need you, Halfdan”, you repeated for emphasis and reached back to bury your fingers in his mohawk. You needed to be even closer to him. “I want you so much!”  
  
Without warning Halfdan pulled you back against him, your hand losing its grip on the headboard. One of his warm, strong hands was splayed over your chest, groping at your breast. The other wandered to your pussy, cupping your sex and squeezing. You whimpered pathetically.  
  
“Tell me more”, he growled into you ear. “Please”, he added softly. And you understood; he was just as insecure about the technicalities of your relationship as you. He wanted to gauge what he meant to you.  
  
“I love your cock inside me”, you gasped, still breathless from your orgasm and Halfdan’s manhandling. You raked your nails against the skin of his head and neck, which made him groan. “I love what you do to me. Keep doing it. Please, keep fucking me forever.” He thrust up into you at that. “Please… drown me in your lust!”  
  
“Fuck!” He shoved you back down into the bed and with a loud roar he thrust into you again. You cried out in shock but your scream soon turned into a lustful moan as he hit all the right spots inside you, rapidly pounding into your g spot, making colourful dots dance before your eyes. All you could do was cling to him and try to grind up against him as he fucked you into the mattress brutally. One of his hands sneaked under you and between your labia, rubbing your clit. You squealed in pleasure. If he kept going like that you would come again in a few moments.  
  
“Halfdan!”  
  
“Take it”, he rasped and continued to pump his cock into you. “Let me fuck you and just take it like a good girl.” He bit your neck and then kissed the bite mark. “Gods, you are so good to me. I’m a fucking animal, you don’t even know the half of it. I’m doing Harald’s dirty work, and you still trust me like that. You let me take you and ravage you while I could break you at any moment.” The words just spilled out of him without restraint while he pounded away at you, making you mewl and gasp at the force he was using. Your pleasure was building rapidly, and with trembling legs you came violently.  
  
Halfdan held you tightly as you bucked and thrashed, making you feel rather safe although he still fucked you hard.  
  
“I love the feeling of you coming around me”, he whispered into your ear as the muscles of your pussy squeezed him. “Makes me want to fuck you even more.” He emphasized his words by thrusting into you harshly. He sped up for a minute, grabbing you tightly and arching you into him, and with a hoarse groan he came. He collapsed on top of you, burying you underneath him. “Darling, I might never let you go”, he panted, his breath hot on your skin. “I want you to choose me”, he said, nosing your neck. “Over your family, over your friends.”  
  
You whimpered. Part of you wanted the same. Part of you wanted to tell your family to f… off and leave you be. You had wanted to do that long before you had even met Halfdan. You loved your parents and your brother, no question; but your parents were overprotective and sometimes manipulative. And your brother was an idiot, as he had so obviously proved not so long ago. You wanted to live your own life, and being in Halfdan’s arms felt so far from your parents’ wishes and plans that it seemed like what you had wanted for so long. Maybe you just had to take a leap of faith and find out whether Halfdan was what you really wanted. 

\---------------

When you woke up your body was heavy and warm. You felt comfortable. That was until a sound reached your ear.  
  
And old-fashioned telephone. Your mom.  
  
“Shut that up”, came a raspy moan from your left. That was when you noticed that you weren’t in your own bed, not even in your own apartment. Memories from last night came rushing back, and blood rushed into your cheeks.  
  
“I can’t”, you answered sleepily. “You’re holding me captive.” You wriggled for emphasis but instead of letting you go Halfdan tightened his hold on your waist and pulled you even closer against him. But when your phone didn’t stop ringing he groaned in annoyance. He pushed himself up and out of bed. You were barely quick enough in lifting your head to catch a glimpse at his bare bum as he left the bed room. Sighing contently you let your head fall back into the pillow.  
  
You were tired, and sore. Completely exhausted. But also very happy. Halfdan had pulled you close after you had both caught your breath and stroked your sides gently, placing soft kisses on whatever bit of skin he had been able to find. Once he had been confident that he had showered you in enough affection he had stood up and gone to the bathroom, coming back with a washing cloth and cleaning you up. After that he had cuddled up to you and continued to lavish you in attention until you had fallen asleep.  
  
“Shut it up!” You were woken from your dreamy recollection of last night’s events when Halfdan came back, gloriously naked and with wild bed hair, and tossed your phone onto the bed. You grabbed for your phone blindly and didn’t even look at the display before pressing the ignore button. You were much too tired to deal with your mom right now. “Thank you.” He flopped back into bed and you turned around to look at him. To your surprise he had faced you as well. You reached out and traced the tattoo around his eye.  
  
“It is practical that you don’t have to paint that on”, you said with a smile. He remembered his comment on make-up, as well, and replied with a smile of his own. Right now he looked so beautiful to you, his hair a mess, his face wrinkled with pillow marks, a tired expression in his eyes. And it was all from fucking you through the mattress and taking his pleasure from your body. Knowing that your pussy could make him feel so good was a huge turn-on. Even now, body used and bruised, your insides mush, you could feel a slight tingle of arousal. It was only heightened by the smack he landed on your ass. But this time it was only a light hit, accompanied by a smirk. You giggled at the smack.  
  
“I know you’re thinking naughty thoughts”, he said, the look in his eyes more awake now.  
  
“Maybe”, you admitted.  
  
“Dirty slut”, he replied but the was no bite behind it. If you didn’t know better you would say it sounded almost fond. You opened your mouth to test the water with how much you could get away with before he would roll on top of you, but your phone starting to ring again shut you up. “Damn it”, Halfdan cursed, propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed your phone. Before you could do anything he had taken the call. “What!”  
  
“Hello?” Even though your phone wasn’t on speaker you could hear your mom’s voice clearly.  
  
“Hi. What do you want?”  
  
“Who are you? Where is my daughter? Are you the man who disrupted the dinner last night?”  
  
“Name’s Halfdan, and no. That would have been my brother. And for your daughter...” He looked at you through his hair and his eyes grew darker as he let them wander over your body. “She’s right here in my bed.” You heard your mother gasp in shock. You made grabby hands at Halfdan and he willingly gave you the phone.  
  
“Mom”, you greeted. “Morning.”  
  
“Oh my darling! Are you okay? Do you need us to come and get you?”  
  
“Mom”, you interrupted her worried questions, “I’m fine, totally fine. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Of course I’m worried! We all are! What your brother told us...” You rolled your eyes and shoved your face into the pillow as to not scream in frustration. Halfdan’s hand was stroking your hips in comforting fashion.  
  
“Did Ben also tell you that Harald was there for him?” Now he had done it. The little rat would not leave the sinking ship this time.  
  
“What...”  
  
“Yeah. He owes Halfdan’s brother money, mom. And Harald came by to remind him of that fact. So, if you want to be worried about someone, then be worried about him. Because I’m fine!”  
  
“But...” You could hear that your mom was at her wits end. “But darling! We didn’t know where you were, and what this… this man did to you!” Oh, okay. Now she was just ignoring what you had said. You growled into the pillow, which prompted Halfdan to let his hand wander further, grabbing your ass and squeezing.  
  
“I was at Halfdan’s”, you answered in the calmest voice you could manage. “I don’t know which man you’re referring to now. If you mean Harald, he did nothing but annoy me. But according to Halfdan that’s normal behaviour.” At that Halfdan chuckled lowly. Then he pushed at your hips, rolling you on your back, and descending on your stomach, kissing and biting his way downwards. “Halfdan...” You fought to keep a moan in when he placed a kiss on your mound. “Halfdan did nothing I didn’t ask him to.”  
  
“So you… you and… oh dear!” You snapped.  
  
“Yes, mom! Halfdan and I had sex last night, and I enjoyed it. Very much so." A content hum sounded from down your body. "And now excuse me, I have to get back to my boyfriend!” With that you hung up and let the phone slide off the bed to the ground. No more distractions. Halfdan was looking at you with heated eyes from between your legs.  
  
“Do you mean that?”  
  
“Do I mean what?” You pushed his hair out of his face. You wanted to really see him.  
  
“That you have to get back to your boyfriend.” Oh. Had you really said that? You opened your mouth but no sound came out. “The boyfriend approves, don’t worry”, he grinned and lightly bit your thigh. You sat up abruptly and before Halfdan could say something you yanked him up to smash your lips against his. He groaned and pushed you back down while kissing you passionately, his growing cock rubbing against your stomach. When he pulled back from you he was grinning from ear to ear. “Does the girlfriend approve of a shower together?”  
  
“Is that your way of telling me I smell?” You wouldn’t begrudge him that. The entire room smelled of sex. He laughed.  
  
“You smell delicious”, he said with twinkling eyes. “I want to eat you whole. But I also want to push you up against the wall and fuck you senseless.” With that he got up and gathered you into his arms. You squeaked in surprise and held onto him tightly. He started walking towards the bathroom. He kissed you again and then moved his lips to your ear, his beard tickling you. “And I want to hold your body up against me as I fuck you from behind while I’m torturing your clit with the shower head until you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for finishing this story. As always, some wise words nobody asked for:
> 
> Halfdan is not showing good BDSM behaviour. He's not keeping his own rules and is therefore not a reliable dominant. Please, don't let anybody treat you like that in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to point out that in this story Halfdan is a loveable asshole. Sadly, in reality most assholes are not loveable at all. So stay away from them.   
No matter how hot they might be, they're not worth your time.


End file.
